May Lady Luck Shine Upon You
by TheStarBucksQueen
Summary: "I don't need to be looked after." I said. "I choose how I live, not you." "And being in near death situations is how you live?" Steve asked. "I do whatever it takes to get noticed and to prove I'm living." I retorted. "Because no one cared about little Kaira Cortez until she broke some rules and survived the impossible." "I care, which is why I want you safe." Steve said firmly.
1. I Test My Luck

Queenie: Hello, my lovelies, I'm here with yet another crossover, and I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

The Greek Myths...are they really myths? Or is there perhaps some truth behind them? Are the Greek gods of Olympus real? If so, does that mean their legendary children, the half-bloods, are real was well? Well, I'm here to tell you that all the old Greek myths are true. That the gods of Olympus do exist, but so do the minor gods and goddesses that I believe never get enough attention.

Of course, I could be biased. I mean, I am the daughter of one of the minor goddesses. You're probably wondering who I am. Well, then let me introduce myself. The name is Kaira Cortez. I am the daughter of Tyche the Goddess of Luck and Chance. And let me tell you, life is sweet with the power of luck on my side. At least it was until I met the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan. The guy is a total buzzkill.

If you're confused, let's start back before I met the man known as Steve Rogers. When I was just a simple kid on the streets of New York. Hustling people for cash, messing with the law, and all the other general stuff that's fun, but not exactly legal. To be more specific it was around the time that I had first caught S.H.I.E.L.D's attention.

* * *

I let out a laugh as I once again dodged an arrow that had been sent flying my way. I then jumped down onto a fire escape to start heading down for the street. However, I saw a redheaded woman heading up the escape, which meant I had to change route. I just grinned unperturbed by this sudden change in my escape plan because I was having too much fun. I hurried up instead of down with the woman trying to catch up. I made it to the top of the roof while running across it with the idea of jumping to the next building in my mind.

However, I was stopped by three arrows that nearly tagged me if I hadn't jumped back in time. I looked across the street to a higher building, and I saw an archer there with another arrow already notched in his bow. The helicopter that had also been a part of this chase hovered over the building with my hair whipping around me due to the wind caused by the spinning propellers. The side of the helicopter opened with a man in a suit, who I thought of as a friendly acquaintance by now, leaning out partially as he held a megaphone to his mouth.

"Kaira Cortez, this is once again Agent Phil Colson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Linguistic Division." He said.

Man, that's a mouthful, isn't? I would hate to try and say that five times fast. I'm sure I'd mess up. They should really change that. I'm sure Phil gets tired of saying that every time he sees me. Yeah, I've had a few run ins with him before.

"Please, stand down. We only wish to talk to you, Miss Cortez." Phil continued. "Please, do not make us use force. Allow Agent Romanoff to escort you to the car waiting down the street. Please, do not make me give the word to Agent Barton to take you down."

I just continued grinning as I glanced over at the redhead who I guessed was Agent Romanoff. She had finally caught up, and was waiting off to the side with her body ready to strike if she had to. I glanced around wondering what my possible exists were. The most promising was jumping over to the next roof, but that archer, who's I'm guessing is Agent Barton, was very good. He could have an arrow in me before I could even make the jump. Then Romanoff was a problem as well. Not to mention the copter….wait…the copter.

"Miss Cortez, please, just come with me." Romanoff said in a calm voice. "We don't wish to cause you any harm."

I looked back at the older woman as she took a few steps towards me, which meant I needed to make my new and fast.

"Honestly, I don't care what your intentions are." I said finally speaking. "The only reason I ran in the first place was to test my luck and have a little bit of fun."

Romanoff seemed confused by what I said. I just flashed her a grin before running forward towards the helicopter. I heard Romanoff shout behind me to stop since what I was doing was dangerous, but that's just what makes everything fun. I jumped towards the helicopter that should have been impossible for me to reach, but I managed to snag the right landing gear. The pilot jerked up as if startled, and I vaguely heard Phil yelling at him to stop. The helicopter pilot took a moment to level the copter, but that jerk was enough to get us over the buildings on the other side of the street. I looked up at Phil who was holding out his hand to me.

"Hey, Phil, what do you think the chances are of me surviving if I let go right now?" I asked.

"Miss Cortez, please just take my hand." Phil said. "Don't make this any harder on yourself."

"Why would I do that when I'm having so much fun?" I asked laughing.

I then let go of the landing gear to drop down towards the building below. I did a tuck and roll to prevent the landing from being too hard. Once I was on my feet again, I was dashing off. I jumped over to the next building while narrowly avoiding being hit by an arrow that Baron sent my way. I glanced over my shoulder seeing he was now pursing me. I grinned as I looked forward again as I didn't break my run. I made it to another fire escape, which I quickly managed to get down before hitting the street.

I was quick to pull my hoodie out of my bag to pull over me. I pulled up the hood before easily blending in with the crowd. I grinned guessing I gave them the slip again. Those guys have been trying to bring me in for the last year and a half. First it was only Phil and few other guys in suits. Now he brought in two new players. The redheaded Agent Romanoff and the archer named Agent Barton. They seemed like they were big league players, which meant this little game of cat and mouse just got more fun for me.

"I guess it's time to return to camp." I said to myself. "Chiron won't be happy that I left without permission again. Mr. D's going to be upset that I'm returning in one piece though."

I laughed just picturing the cherub looking god as he sat in his chair on the porch of the Big House with a look of disappointment on his face. I know how much he looks forward to us, half-bloods, getting killed. Or at least he gives off that kind of vibe. I'm sure he cares about us deep down…maybe. And maybe Chiron won't be so mad when he sees that I managed to recover Apollo's lyre, which he had somehow managed to misplace…. _again_.

The rumor he was out enjoying the company of a few dryads when he last saw it. I had heard from Will, whose Apollo's second eldest living child at the moment, about the missing lyre when I overheard him and Austin, who's another one of Apollo's sons, speaking about it. When I asked for more details when I paused to speak with them, Will told me the general location those dryads were, and apparently it had been in a park in Manhattan. I had told the boys I'd try finding it while I was out, and I had. I pat the bag resting on my hip where the lyre was safely tucked away.

"Maybe once I return it to Apollo he'll let me take the Sun Chariot out for a spin." I said grinning.

Now that would be a lot of fun. I started humming to myself as I continued walking. I could whistle for the Chariot of Damnation to pick me up, but after misplacing my stomach on last ride, I think I'll take a bus or regular taxi cab. Besides, Long Island wasn't far from where I was, and then it didn't take long to get to the camp once entering Long Island, so it wouldn't cost me that much human money. As I walked towards the closest bus stop, I wondered how long Phil and his group would continue trying to catch me. I wondered if this little game would last for a while, or if someone's luck would run out.

* * *

NO POV:

"We lost her?" Phil asked.

Clint and Natasha nodded their heads as they stood in front of Phil while standing in his office. They had returned to the New York HQ after they lost the target.

"We lost her the moment she got in Long Island after she got out of the cab she grabbed when she finished riding her fifth bus." Clint asked. "She never stayed on one for too long. She made sure to take precautions. Then once she was in Long Island, I think she could tell she was being followed because she ducked inside a café. We staked it out for an hour, but there was no sign of her, so we went in…she got out somehow…no idea how."

Clint honestly didn't know how this kid was so lucky. It was pure luck she got away from them in the first place. She was completely surrounded, but she pulled that risky move that shouldn't have worked. However, it did work. Then she managed to give them a slip by somehow slipping out of that café without being seen, and he had sharp eyes.

"Sir, may I ask why our agency is interested in this girl?" Natasha asked.

She didn't want to sound too bold since she was still a bit knew around here. It hasn't been that long since Clint brought her in, and Fury decided to give her a chance.

"This girl has broken into probably every bank in the state of New York, and then some more across the U.S. But she always puts the money back," Phil said as he looked down at the picture of their target.

A young Hispanic girl, who looked to be in her mid-teens, was shown in the photo with rich black hair that fell past her shoulders in waves and dark brown eyes. She had a barely notable scar going down under her right eye, and it went down her cheek to her chin.

"She's robbed Casino's blind as well." Phil continued. "Never has been caught except on camera, and that's when she stops to pose."

"So she steals money and puts it back. She's obviously a kleptomaniac." Clint said. "Why are we trying to take her out?"

Phil sighed then looked up from Kaira Cortez's photo to look at the two agents in front of him.

"At first it was only stealing money for kicks from banks." Phil said. "None of that got her on our radar…not in a big way anyway. No, Fury took an interest in her when she broke into the White House."

Clint looked surprised. A kid like her broke into the White House on her own? Phil shifted through the photos and papers on his desk before picking one up to hold out to Clint and Natasha. Clint took it while looking at it to see a picture of Kaira throwing out a peace sign at the camera that took the image.

"She only stole a marker, and purposely got caught on the camera. She even posed as you can see." Phil said. "Then got a copy of the picture from the security room. Signed it 'K.C was here' with the marker she stole then put the signed photo in the oval office on the President's desk as he was away on business. She even put the marker back before waltzing out of there with no one noticing."

Clint let out an impressed whistle as Natasha frowned. She didn't understand what was going on through this girl's head. She was only doing all these things for fun? When Natasha spoke to her earlier, Kaira has only said she ran to test her luck…was everything she's doing for that same purpose?

"She hasn't hurt anyone though." Clint said as he put the picture down. "So why does Fury want her taken out?"

"He doesn't." Phil said. "The Council see her as a threat to national security, and they want her taken care of. They actually want her alive for questioning. However, Fury doesn't want to arrest her…he wants to recruit her. He thinks she could be of use to our agency."

Clint nodded his head guessing he could understand. She'd definitely be an asset. She'd make a great intel agent if she's really as good as she appears to be at getting into places, and Clint's sure with some training she could become a great field agent in general.

"How much information do we have on her?" Natasha asked. "Is there any sign that she's had special training?"

"No." Phil said as he pulled out a file that had Kaira's name on it. "Kaira Cortez was born on April 1st in south Texas, but not in any known hospital. Her father took the hospital on April second to get her checked out by a doctor who then filled out her birth certificate. No mother is listed, and there's no sign of Kaira's mother ever being present in her life."

Clint frowned wondering what kind of mother wouldn't show up in their kid's life at least once.

"Kaira lived a relatively normal childhood until the death of her father when she was five." Phil continued. "Apparently he had tuberculosis. Kaira's grandparents were deemed by the state to be too old to care for her, and since her mother never came forth to claim her, Kaira was sent into the system and placed in foster care."

Clint's frown deepened. It sounds as if this kid has really had it rough, and all Clint's heard is up until she was five.

"After that she went from foster home to foster home." Phil said. "Apparently, none of her foster families wanted to keep her long. Many complaints about weird occurrences happening around Kaira that made them uneasy."

"Weird occurrences?" Clint asked. "Like what?"

"Like bad things would happen around Kaira." Phil said. "There was a house fire in her first home, and even though most of the family had been trapped inside…Kaira had been found outside the house without a single mark on her. There was many times where shady characters were reported to follow Kaira around, and every time they came to close to her something would happen. One man got ran over when following Kaira across the street, and the witnesses swear there hadn't been a vehicle seconds before. A tree limb fell onto another man as Kaira was walking through the park. Many things like this happened, but Kaira never got a scratch every time."

Natasha and Clint wondering how this girl could be so lucky through the years. However, Clint didn't understand why her foster families sent her away just because a few odd things happening. It didn't look as if the girl was any harm to them.

"And Kaira was a bit of a trouble child." Clint said. "She had been in and out of several schools, but by the time she was twelve it was unknown where Kaira was living. She hasn't had a home address since then, and ran from her latest foster family. She's now fifteen. She was MIA for a year before a man named Mr. Brunner enrolled her in a public middle school in Long Island when she was thirteen. However, he hasn't given an address in any of her paperwork, and the numbers he gave the school are apparently no longer in use since we tried them with no luck. And besides, attending schools and getting kicked out of schools, we don't have much of an idea of what she does in her personal life beside when she's out doing something for thrills."

This girl was getting more and more mysterious the more they learned about her.

"We should assume she lives somewhere in the area." Natasha said. "She did head there after she thought she gave us the slip the first time. Then she has to know the area if she managed to really shake us off. Not to mention she'll have to return to school once the summer ends."

Clint nodded in agreement. Of course, even if Long Island wasn't that big…it still had a lot of ground to cover.

"We'll run into her again." Clint said. "I'm sure this all seems like a big game to her, and I plan to win."

He honestly wanted to bring this girl in…it sounded if she never had a stable family or parental figure to turn to. He guesses he just felt the need to pull this girl under his wing kind of like he had done with Natasha. He was sure Kaira would make him work for it though, but he'd win in the end.

* * *

KAIRA'S POV:

I hummed to myself as I walked through camp Half Blood. After getting thoroughly scolded by Chiron, he let me go with a warning since I had brought back Apollo's lyre. Apparently if I pulled another disappearance stunt again, I'd be assigned to stable duty for a year. Actually I wouldn't mind too much. Yes, cleaning horse crap wasn't enjoyable, but I liked chilling with the horses and…Pegasuses? Pegasai? Pega-something. I'm not sure which.

"Hey, Kaira, you're back!"

I paused in my walk to turn my head to see the Stoll brothers heading my way. I grinned waving at the two of them. When they reached me, the three of us exchanged handshakes.

"So, have any fun while you were out?" Conner asked grinning.

"You could say that." I said shrugging. "Those Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Linguistic Division guys found me again and chased me through Manhattan as I was heading back to return Apollo's lyre."

Good thing one of my babysitters weren't there with me. I actually have many, but I always manage to give them the slip. However, Mena (OC from other story) is hard to shake, and once she gets her hands on me, well…not even my luck can save me then. But last I heard the eldest daughter of Ares was off on a quest, so I was in the clear.

"They really need to shorten their name." Travis said.

"Tell me about it." I said.

I then asked them what they had been up too while I was gone, and they explained they had pulled another huge prank on the Aphrodite cabin. It was like the golden apple incident all over again apparently, and only Kalista could calm her siblings down in the end. I laughed because that had been very humorous. As we were walking together, we ran into one of my least favorite people.

"Kaira, I heard you went out again without permission." Annabeth said as she walked up to me with Percy, who is still pretty new here, and Grover with her.

The two guys looked at me apologetically while obviously not wanting to bother me. I didn't get upset with them because it's not like they can control Annabeth. The only ones Annabeth ever listen to his Chiron, Mr. D, and her older sister Circe.

"Yeah, I did." I said. "And before you start the lecture, don't you think it's hypocritical that you get onto me for leaving camp without permission when you have done it. In fact, I think the quest a couple weeks ago, which was your first, you went on was without permission."

Annabeth's face turned a little red in what was probably out of embarrassment because she knew I was right, and anger because I had the "gall" to talk back to her. This girl is three years younger than me, so it wasn't like she was superior to me. Oh, wait she is because she's the daughter of one of the great Olympians while I'm the lowly daughter of a minor goddess. I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts. I really couldn't stand the campers who had a superiority complex.

The children of Ares being a different story since they think they're superior to everyone even fellow children of the Olympians because they think their father is the best god in general. So in a way they don't discriminate by just how high up on the "food chain" a camper's godly parent is. Annabeth, though denying she isn't, is one of those campers who look down on kids from minor gods and goddesses like myself.

"What I did was for the good of the camp." Annabeth said. "If you forgot, my first quest with Percy was—"

"Very important, yeah, yeah." I brushed her off. "Believe me, everyone in camp knows about all the first quest of Percy Jackson, who is not only a new camper but the son of Poseidon, that you happened to tag along on because you wanted to prove yourself. It wasn't out of the goodness of your heart, so don't act all high and mighty."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at me as Percy and Grover stood behind her looking a bit nervous.

"Cat fight~" Conner and Travis sung from behind me.

I met Annabeth's gaze without flinching as I stood there in a relaxed manner. I wasn't afraid of Annabeth Chase of all people. In fact, I couldn't stand Annabeth Chase because she's one of those "holier than thou" people. Those people, who apparently have never done anything wrong in their lives and look down on everyone else, which annoys the hell out of me. I've been told there's more to Annabeth than what I see of her, but I can't get past her annoying traits to get to know her. And apparently I rub her the wrong way just as much as she does me. I don't see us ever being friends.

"You're just jealous that you've never been on a real quest." Annabeth said. "Chiron never trusts you with one since you're always goofing off."

I just blinked wondering if she was just pointing that out to point it out, or if she was actually trying to hurt my feelings with that line.

"I've never been assigned at actual quest from Chiron that's true." I confessed. "But I've went on enough of them to satisfy my need for adventure. And I believe Chiron trusts me when it counts the most. Besides, I don't really care, so say what you want about me. Sticks and stones, Annie."

Annabeth's glare darkened at me, and I grinned knowing I struck a nerve. She really hates being called Annie.

"Can you take anything seriously?" Annabeth asked. "I heard your "adventures" has caught the attention of the government. What if they track you down here? You could put all of us at risks, and we really don't need that now considering everything has been set into motion."

I sighed wishing she'd just stop talking. I know what I'm doing. If I thought the government could follow me here, I wouldn't come back. I'm not stupid. And I'm well aware of all that's happening. Luke turned traitor and tried to start a war by stealing Zeus's thunderbolt, which is something even I wouldn't do. Percy, who everyone thought was the thief, stopped his plan with the help of Grover and Annabeth. It wasn't found until later though that Luke was a traitor when he left camp after poisoning Percy. Now we have no idea where he is, but everyone has the feeling that this isn't over by a long shot, which has some on edge.

"Well, since there's no chance of that happening, I'm not going to worry about it." I said as I started walking past her. "And I suggest you not lose sleep over worrying about it."

"Everyone's luck runs out eventually, Kaira." Annabeth called after me. "Even yours."

I stopped walking for a moment with a frown on my face. I shook my head as I started walking again.

"Tch, the day that my luck runs out will happen when the gods lift the law that forbids them from interacting with their kids." I called over my shoulder.

I walked through the camp with my destination being Hermes's cabin since children of the minor gods and goddesses don't have their own cabins to call home. I really needed a nap to sleep off the headache that dealing with Annabeth left me.

* * *

Later in the day after my nap, I sat on the docks to look out at the lake that glimmered as the sun was getting ready to start setting. I had my knees drawn to my chest as I hugged them loosely with my arms. It was relatively quiet with the sound of nature and the distant sounds of the campers in the background. It was nice and peaceful. I could watch the nymphs in the water swimming around, and some waved to me as they passed by. I would smile lightly and wave back every time since the nymphs were nice creatures that were always kind to me.

I let out a soft sigh before hearing hooves tapping the deck. I turned seeing my satyr friend Twig, whose real name was Freidan but everyone calls him Twig, heading my way. Twig looked about seventeen though he's much older. He had long wavy black hair that he keeps in a loose ponytail and a black goatee on his chin. His eyes were a dark blue that popped when compared to his tanned skin. He was also rather tall and muscular compared to some satyrs.

"I heard you finally came back." He said as he reached my side.

He sat down beside me while looking down at the water as I turned back to look at it myself.

"Did you get bored?" He asked.

"Maybe I got homesick." I said. "Maybe both."

He hummed in reply as we enjoyed the feel of nature around us. I wasn't a child of Demeter, but I'd take the woods and nature over the concrete jungle of New York any day.

"I heard from the Stoll brothers that that agency caught up to you again." Twig said.

I sighed really hoping I wasn't about to get a lecture from my best friend/brother figure.

"Do you know why they want you yet?" Twig asked. "Do you think they know what you are?"

"No." I said honestly. "I don't think they know what I am. I think it completely has to do with how I broke into the White House."

Twig shook his head with a sigh leaving his lips. Yeah, he hadn't been too happy to hear I managed to get myself into the oval office. Chiron hadn't been either. I stayed on stable duty for months for that one. I got out of it by going on a quest—without permission—to recover one of Hecate's stolen spell books that apparently had a lot of important and dangerous spells in.

I brought it back to camp, and it was put in the care of Rhea (OC from different PJO crossover), who is the eldest daughter of Hecate. She had been so grateful she talked Chiron into rewarding me, and I've caused her a lot of trouble in the past. She is one of my babysitters after all.

"Maybe you should hang around here for a while." Twig said. "It's not like Chiron is going to let you go after the stunt you pulled by leaving without permission again. You can participate in the games coming up. I'm sure Mena would like the challenge, and Corissa needs the company now after everything that's happened."

That was true. I was "grounded" to camp for at least a few months…if I actually behaved and didn't run off.

"I don't know." I said. "I might. Depends on if I get bored or not."

"I guess that means you'll be leaving in a week or so." Twig said with an exasperated sigh. "You're way more trouble than you're worth."

I let out a laugh knowing that he wasn't being serious…at least not completely. Twig chuckled shaking his head as we continued sitting together on the dock. He was right though…I probably wouldn't stay here much longer.

"Just be careful, okay?" Twig asked. "We don't know what's going to happen in the following months, but we all have to be careful."

"Don't worry about me, Twig." I said. "You know me…I always beat the odds."


	2. I Deal with the Aftermath

Queenie: Hello, dearies, just wanted to warn you know that is kind of like going to be a slow burn between Kaira and Steve. And he won't even be mentioned until like the end of chapter six.

Also I'm rethinking a lot of my HP Crossovers. Like I kind of want to pick different fandoms to cross my HP OCs with. Mostly because I don't want to repeat certain fandoms since I already did PJO crossovers with them. I'm keeping my HP/TVD/TO and PJO/TVD/TO crossovers because they start in different seasons and my HP/Supernatural and PJO/Supernatural because of the same reason. But as for my HP/True Blood crossover and HP/Twilight crossovers...I'm thinking about completely redoing them since I don't want to start back in season 1/the first movie. It...it just feels like I'm redoing my PJO crossovers that way. Especially with True Blood since I was going to pair Isadora with Eric.

So if you have any fandoms you'd like to suggest to me I would love to hear about them. I'll be keeping Isadora and Gillian...I just want to start thinking of other fandoms, so please give me suggestions. I need them.

Now, I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and I hope to have the others I've already finished up soon as well.

* * *

NO POV: (FOUR YEARS LATER)

Clint, who was using binoculars, sat on top one of the buildings in Manhattan as relief crews were trying to take care of the damage caused by all the freak weather. Fury wasn't convinced it was only an odd weather happening, so he sent off a team of agents here to see if they could find anything out of the ordinary. So far there was nothing. However, something caught his attention to the left. He turned his head seeing…Kaira Cortez walking with a group of teens down the streets. She appeared to be the oldest out of all of them.

Clint watched as they paused while looking to Kaira. He watched her lips moved, and he knew she had to be speaking another language since he couldn't read her lips to tell what she was saying. She then gestured for the teens to move out, and they separated from each other. Clint watched how they moved, and it was like they were a group of little soldiers on a mission. And they moved expertly. Blending into the crowd with no one but him noticing.

He saw Kaira look around for a moment, and he could see that her eyes lost the life they once had in them. She looked more mature as if she's seen things that were in people's worst nightmares. Suddenly her eyes snapped up towards him as if she knew he was up there. Though he wasn't sure how she could tell considering how high up he was. He stayed absolutely still hoping she wouldn't completely see him then brush it off. However, luck wasn't on his side. Kaira started moving away calmly though he knew that she was putting distance between her and him.

"Coulson, you'll never guess who I found while surveying Manhattan for anything weird." Clint said. "Kaira is here with a group of kids…and it looks as if they're looking for something too."

" _Keep on her, Barton."_ Coulson said. _"I'll be there soon with Romanoff."_

"Understood." Clint replied.

* * *

KAIRA'S POV:

Why did they have to find me now of all times? After everything that's happened this is the last thing I need. I frowned knowing I needed to get the others out of here without bringing too much attention onto them. I just have to hope Barton didn't get too good a look at their faces. I spotted Will a few feet away, so I calmly moved through the crowd of relief workers too him. I placed my hand on his shoulder, so he turned to look at me.

"Start moving back to camp as calmly as possible." I said. "Possible threat in the area. Not the kind we can fight. I'll worry about the others. Don't go searching for them. If you meet someone along the way then have them move along."

Will just nodded not questioning me since I had been put in charge of this mission since his sister, Corissa, and many other head councilors were busy. He started calmly leaving the area while using the crowd as cover. I moved on while knowing I still needed to find five more half-bloods and one satyr. I kept my pace calm though moved my eyes swiftly through the crowds for any signs of them as I went. I spotted Travis and Conner together as they were about to turn down an alleyway. I managed to get to them beforehand. However, I kept walking, so to make it look as if I didn't know them.

"Area not safe." I said. "Head back to camp immediately."

They didn't even blink, but when I was so far away, they started moving in the direction of the bus station we had come in on. I found Sherman next, and even if he looked unpleased with having to move out, he left without too much of a fuss. I guess I should be grateful since he usually only listens to Mena. Though I didn't blame him for being upset. We were here for a very important reason. Moving out wasn't something I liked at all either. I sighed though kept moving. After getting Annabeth, who tried to kick up a fuss, out of here, all I had to find now was Percy and Grover.

"Where are you two?" I murmured to myself.

"Looking for someone?"

I froze before turning around to see Coulson and he was flanked by Romanoff and Barton. I mentally cursed in Greek.

"No one of importance." I replied then changed the subject. "Four years and you're still after me. Got nothing more important to do?"

Coulson didn't reply to my question as I tried to keep my body relaxed. If I was tense, they'd be able to tell I was lying. I just prayed to the gods that someone ran into Percy and Grover on the way back.

"You know what happened here, don't you, Miss Cortez?" Coulson asked.

"Yeah, some freaky weather happened." I replied. "Hurricanes, earthquakes, and hailstorms."

I shrugged as if I could care less, but I don't think Coulson bought my lie. I didn't think any of them did.

"What really happened here, Miss Cortez?" Coulson asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" I retorted. "I'm not all knowing. I'm just a teenage girl."

"We know for a fact that you're not just some teenage girl." Coulson said. "We can tell you've had training of some sort. We can also tell that you're here searching for something. Maybe something that created the destructive weather from a week ago."

I gave a short humorless chuckle as I crossed my arms over my chest. Of course they think I'm here looking for some kind of "device". Humans can't look beyond what's "humanly possible", which is why it's easy to hide the truth from them when something like this happens on such a big scale.

"I'm not here looking for something that caused the weather." I said. "Do you want to know what I'm looking for? I'm looking for bodies."

Barton and Romanoff exchanged a glance as Coulson's face remained impassive.

"Bodies?" He questioned.

"Yeah, the bodies of people who were in the middle of that weather." I said. "Friends…my brother. I want to make sure they get a proper burial, and not just continue laying around in rubble."

I needed to find my brother's body. Adrian had been a good kid, and he fought bravely in the battle. He deserves to be properly put to rest. If he isn't, his soul will be bound to earth without even a chance of moving on to the Underworld. The same went for Michael Yews whose body is also missing along with many others.

"Now, I'm not in the mood for our game of cat and mouse today." I said. "I lost people I love, and I want to make sure they're put to rest. Come back tomorrow or something."

I went to move on, but more agents moved in to circle me. I frowned really not wanting to have to fight my way out of this. However, I would if I absolutely had to.

"I'm sorry, Miss Cortez, but we have our orders to bring you in." Coulson said. "It's obvious to us that you know more about what happened here than you're letting on. We need to know if something like that will ever happen again, and how we can prevent it if it does."

As soon as the words left his mouth, I felt the amusement start to bubble up within me. I know it wasn't something to find humorous. However, it kind of was. Hearing humans wanted to prevent something like the Titan War was very humorous.

"It won't happen again." I said as I turned back to Coulson. "Well, maybe in another three-thousand years, but by then we'll be dead anyway. And even if it happened again next week, there isn't a damn thing you or your agency could do. It doesn't matter how many agents you have or how well trained they are, they haven't trained for anything like what happened here. That's all you need to know. Now out of my way."

"Miss Cortez, that's not an option." Coulson said. "I'm sorry."

I narrowed my eyes then glanced around at the agents to see who might be the weakest. The easiest one to take down to clear a path to get out of here. When seeing one looked a bit nervous and shaky, I knew I found my victim. I struck out with a round-the-house kick, and I hit him in a jaw. He dropped without too much of a fuss, and instead of hitting anyone else, I bolted through that small gap.

"We can't let her get away this time." I heard Coulson say. "Barton, Romanoff, neutralize her as soon as possible."

I continued running while knowing that I wouldn't be heading back to camp for a long time. Maybe not ever. I brought this on myself. I don't want it brought on them either. Especially not after the hades we all went through. As I was running, I saw Percy and Grover up ahead. I glanced back seeing that I had momentarily lost those agents. I didn't know how much time I had left before they caught up, so I knew I had to work fast. The boys spotted me when I was practically on top of them, and before they could say anything, I shoved into a nearby building.

"What the hades, Kaira?" Percy asked.

"No time to explain." I said. "You and Grover need to get back to camp. The area isn't safe anymore. You get out of here, you don't look back, and you don't come looking for me."

"What…Kaira, what's going on?" Grover asked.

I sighed knowing we didn't have that much time, so I couldn't explain all that's going on to them even though they deserve an explanation.

"Don't worry about what." I said. "Just get going, and act as casually and calm as possible. If you see me being pursued, you don't come to my aid. As far as everything is concerned, you don't know me. Now, go."

Percy opened his mouth to protest, but Grover, who saw I wouldn't budge, pulled on Percy's arm.

"We've got to go, Percy." Grover said. "You heard her."

Percy frowned obviously not wanting to leave me, but he finally nodded his head. I nodded to the both of them then waited a moment in the building as they left. I remained in place before moving to a different side of the building to exit. Once exiting, I was cut off by Romanoff and Barton.

"Kid, just come in with us." He said.

"So you can lock me up? Torture me for information?" I asked. "I'll pass."

Barton sighed while not looking as if he wanted to be doing any of this. Well, I didn't want to be putting up with any of this either.

"If you won't come along, we can always take your friends instead." Romanoff said. "As we speak, agents are surrounding the bus station that your friends are gathering at. And Agent Sitwell has his eyes on the two who you just spoke with too."

I tried to control a flinch when I heard that. I knew there was a chance that they'd find my friends, and if they followed them, they'd find the camp. If they took them into custody, they'd suffer for my own mistakes. I didn't' want to give in…but I'd rather it be me who took the fall for my own actions than my friends. And I would never in a million years want to bring danger to the camp. I'd never forgive myself for something like that.

"Fine." I said. "You've got me…but only if you leave them alone. You let them leave without following them, and I won't try to run. I give you my word."

"Is that all you want?"

I turned seeing Phil coming out from the building behind me. I nodded my head as I crossed my arms over my chest in an attempt to show how serious I am.

"My boss would be very interested to learn of your friend if they're anything like you." Phil said.

"Listen, they don't need to be worrying about the government looking into them." I said. "That _freak storm_ took a lot from us. We just want to bury our dead, and then try to have things go back to normal. Don't make it where they have to look over their shoulders 24/7."

They'll already have to do that because of monsters, but Phil didn't have to know that. Besides, there's no point in adding more stress. Phil stared at me for a moment before he pressed a button on what looked like Bluetooth in his ear.

"Stand down." Phil said. "Return to base. We have who we came for….No, there is no need to pursue."

I let out a sigh of relief while not fighting when Barton took my arm albeit gently to move me along. I really hope everyone will be okay. I might not ever see them again after this, but as long as they don't have to deal with my mistakes…that will be enough for me.

* * *

NO POV:

Clint watched through a one-way mirror with Natasha and Phil as Kaira sat in one of the interrogation rooms with Jasper Sitwell trying to get answers out of her. She's ignored him for the most part, or give him smartass remarks. Even though she promised not to run, she wasn't giving up information either.

"I don't think she'll talk with anyone beside the person she thinks is in charge or one of us." Clint said. "I know Fury doesn't want to speak with her until we get more info out of her, but she isn't going to budge with Sitwell."

As he's been watching this interrogation, he's noticed that Kaira doesn't seem much like her usual self either. She hasn't smiled or grinned once. She hasn't been messing with Sitwell by giving half-cryptic remarks like she usually does with himself or Phil. She didn't look as if she was enjoying this at all, and she usually had the most fun when she got in very sticky situations. Clint knew all this because he's gotten to know her over the years.

"Do you think we should send Widow in there with her?" Phil asked.

"No." Clint said. "Nat is good with interrogation and manipulating people to get the answers she wants, but I have a feeling it won't work on Kaira. She's smart not just reckless like she pretends to be. She obviously knows how to keep her mouth shut."

"I have to agree." Natasha said. "I mean I can try something, but I don't think I'm the person to send in."

Phil looked thoughtful as he watched Sitwell fail again to get Kaira to open up about anything.

"Barton, you go in." Phil said to the archer. "Out of all of us, you're the most familiar with her."

Well, Clint supposed that was true. Sometimes he would pause in chasing her to strike up a conversation. He thought maybe gaining her trust first would be easier than just continuously running after her. He learned that she had dyslexia and that she kept getting kicked out of schools because of fights or she'd cause some kind of hazard without having to try. He learned that she knew her mother even if they weren't close. He learned a lot of things about her, but nothing that explained where she went when not at school and not running around when causing trouble.

"Alright." He said. "I'll give it a try."

Phil nodded before tapping the glass to let Sitwell know his time was up. The man grabbed his files before he left the room as Clint went to switch out with him. Clint stepped into the room with Kaira glancing at him.

"Hey, Kid." Clint said. "Mind if I take a seat?"

"You might as well." She replied.

Clint took the seat that Sitwell unoccupied, so he could sit across from Kaira.

"Been a while since we've gotten to talk." Clint said. "In fact, you disappeared off the grid there for a while."

"I was on vacation." Kaira replied. "Even a kleptomaniac like myself needs a break every once and a while."

Well, at least she was talking to him even if it was with sarcasm clearly coloring her tone. Clint sighed as he studied the girl…she looked broken…tired, and it was a look he hated to see on someone so young.

"I'm sorry…about your brother." Clint said. "And your friends."

Kaira was silent for a long moment as she stared at the table. She then looked up to meet Clint's eyes.

"Do you mean that?" She asked. "Are you really sorry? Or are you just saying that to get me to loosen up?"

"I mean it, Kid." Clint said sincerely. "I've lost people before, and I know how hard it can be."

"My brother's name was Adrian...he was only thirteen." Kaira said. "He always said he wanted to be like me…I didn't know why…still don't. I'm just some kleptomaniac who couldn't even stick around long enough to really get to know him. Not exactly a good role model or a good sister."

Kaira bit her lip remembering all those times Adrian tried to spend time with her, but she would just be gone in a few days. And she knew how precious family could be. She shouldn't have brushed him off. It was just that none of the families she's ever been with ever really cared for her since she caused so many problems. She supposes that's why she was so distant from him. She was so afraid that she'd mess up anyway, and he'd want nothing with her…so she kept away to begin with.

"And my friend…Twig…I worried him so much with all the trouble I usually get myself into." Kaira said. "He told me to be careful, and even though he was Mr. Play-It-Safe…he died…not me, and I never play it safe."

Clint looked closely at Kaira wondering if she had wished she had been the one to die. He knew that could be common with people who lose others in tragic circumstances. However, she was talking, which was good.

"Kid, can you tell us anything that happened out there?" Clint said. "During the storms. It obviously wasn't natural. Did someone use some kind of tech?"

Kaira rolled her eyes with an exasperated look on her face as if Clint's question seemed almost idiotic.

"No." Kaira said. "No kind of tech. There's no technology out there that could cause something like that."

Clint nodded his head while seeing this as progress. At least she was answering him.

"Then what caused that?" Clint asked.

Kaira didn't reply as she stared at him with a gaze that was unwavering in the slightest. Clint sighed wishing she'd budge at least a little bit. He opened his mouth to continue, but Kaira spoke first.

"Listen, I'm tired, so I'm going to be straight up with you." Kaira said she said as she looked him in the eyes. "You can ask me a million questions about where I've been living since I was twelve, who took care of me, and what the hades happened in Manhattan…but I'm not going to tell you anymore than I already have. So either let me go, or tell me exactly why you've been after me for so long."

Before Clint could answer the door opened with Fury stepping in with a folder tucked under his arm. Kaira sighed wondering who the hades this guy was.

"We'd like to recruit you, Miss Cortez." Fury said bluntly. "Barton, you're dismissed."

Clint nodded his head then stood up from the chair. He gave Kaira a reassuring smile before leaving the room. Fury promptly took the seat Clint had just gotten up from. Fury set the file out in front of Kaira.

"My name is Nick Fury, and I'm the director of this agency. Now, let me cut straight to case, Miss Cortez, so I don't waste either of our time." Fury said. "I have enough charges on you to lock you away for life and then add a hundred years onto it."

Kaira just blinked not seeming too shaken to hear about all that. In fact, she wasn't surprised at all, and she honestly didn't give a damn.

"Now, I can make all these charges go away." Fury said. "However, I need a few things from you. I need your word that you will join our agency, and I need a few answers. Now, I can promise you that whatever you tell me will not go on an official record in our database. If you wish, I will have the agents beyond the mirror leave, so it will only be you and me."

"Why do all this for me?" Kaira asked. "What do you gain?"

"A promising new recruit and information." Fury replied without missing a beat. "And information is worth more than gold in our profession, Miss Cortez."

It was silent for a very long moment as Kaira and Fury stared at each other unblinking.

"What kind of information do you want exactly?" She asked finally.

"Where have you been living all these years?" Fury asked. "And what caused all that damage in Manhattan."

Kaira sighed guessing it'd be less suspicious if she told them about the camp. Not what it really was, but the lie that most campers used when explaining where they go for summers. Besides, she can just give them a phone number that will be directed to Chiron, and he'll come up with something…to answer everything. She also didn't want them to go look for answers themselves since that might bring danger to the other campers. And now that the man in charge was here, she could give them a bit of information.

"Long Island…in a camp made for troubled youths." Kaira said. "I can give you a number if you want. You can ask your other questions there too. Ask for Mr. Brunner."

Fury pulled out a piece of paper from the file then a pen from his pocket. He gave both to Kaira who wrote down a number for him. The others watched from the other side of the glass while wondering if Kaira really was going to cooperate so easily now.

"Now, I need to know if you've ever been given any special training." Fury asked. "Some of the stuff you do seems too much for a normal teenage girl to do without being taught how to do it."

"I wasn't taught to be a thief if that's what you mean." Kaira said. "But the camp I went to had a lot of activities that most camps probably didn't have. I was taught hand-to-hand combat. I've also trained with certain weapons. I'm very nimble and my marksmanship is average. I've never taken a human life, but I'd know how to do it if the situation ever called for it."

"You were taught to kill people?" Fury asked with a quirked brow.

"No, I was taught how to survive." Kaira replied. "And the world is a cruel place, Director Fury. Full of cruel people. I was taught if I wanted to live, I'd have to fight for it…to fight tooth and nail for it."

Fury was silent for a moment as he continued to look at Kaira as she sat in her seat calmly. The look in her eyes clearly showed someone who had fought to survive…but also someone who looks as if they weren't sure surviving was worth having to live afterwards.

"You seem like you're tired, Miss Cortez." Fury said.

"Yes." Kaira replied. "I am. If you want me to join your agency then fine…I will. If want to lock me up instead, I won't care."

"Well, you won't be getting locked up today, Miss Cortez." Fury said. "As long as you follow my rules…you will become an agent. Maybe find something to live for while you're at it because it looks as if you've got nothing right now. So…will you join the Strategic Homeland International Enforcement Linguistic Division, or not?"

He held out his hand to her, and after a long moment of silence she reached out to shake his hand. She just hoped she wasn't making a deal with the devil.


	3. I Hate Bugs

Queenie: Hello, dears, I just wanted to remind all of you that I wanted to change up two of my Harry Potter crossovers. Like my HP/True Blood crossover and HP/Twilight crossovers. And I have an idea for at least one of them. I'm thinking of taking my HP/TB crossover and making it a HP/DC (comics/universe) crossover. I mean, I have this PJO/Marvels crossover, so I thought since DC has all these movies coming out that I can do a story with them. So this is what I kind of have planned right now.

Isadora Malfoy is now going to be living in Smallville where she'll meet the Kents. She and Clark are who I'm going to pair with, but there's going to be a bit more drama in their relationship than some of the others pairings I've done. Like, Lois Lane slightly getting in between Isadora and Clark in the future. And it's going to be a bit darker than my other stories. I just thought it'd be something new to try, and I hope you like where I go with it once I get to truly start it.

As for the HP/Twilight crossover, I'm not sure what I'll change to it yet, but I'm open to suggestions, so please send them. Thank-you.

Now, on with the chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

TWO YEARS LATER:

"Will someone tell me how I ended up in Brazil again?" I asked.

I then swatted away another mosquito off my neck. It's been two years since I've joined the Strategic Homeland International Enforcement Linguistic Division, which was now shortened to S.H.I.E.L.D. I became a field agent not long after I joined, and was assigned Phil as my handler. Of course, that got him the nickname of Momma Phil, which he doesn't like, but has accepted since I refuse to drop it.

I've also been taken under the wing of Clint Barton who I know saw as almost like the father figure that I guess I've needed for a while. Natasha had taken awhile to get close to me, but now we were like sisters. Then Fury is like that uncle that seems really rough around the edges, but everyone respects him at the same time. Then Maria Hill is like that snooty cousin that I never ever wanted, but got stuck with anyway. She's way better than Annabeth at least.

Over the few months I've been an agent, it came out what I was when the damn Minotaur attacked during a mission. I took it out, but then I had a lot of explaining to do. And that explaining took place in an interrogation room, go figure. I think Fury likes putting me in those kinds of rooms. Not sure though. But I finally came clean while expecting them to freak out or something. However, Fury and my new friends took it better than I thought, and Fury decided not to report to the council what he found out about me. He hadn't even put that information in an official file in the S.H.I.E.L.D, which I was grateful for.

The missions continued after that incident with some monsters popping in here and there, but it was easier to handle them though since I was more prepared. And now I'm on another mission that wasn't exactly something I was liking so far.

" _You're there for recon, Agent Cortez."_ Sitwell reminded me through the comm. _"We need to confirm that Bruce Banner is in the area, understand?"_

I sighed wishing Bruce Banner had chosen a less bug infested location to keep a low profile.

"Yeah, I understand." I said. "I'll see if that tip of him being here is true. Once I do that, I'm to return to base."

" _That's right."_ Sitwell replied. _"Now, it's best to maintain radio silence for now. Banner knows how to look for people speaking on a comm."_

"Well, if it means I don't have to listen to you in my ear all day then I'm all for it." I said. "I mean, hate to break it to you, Sitwell, but you don't have the type of voice that a lady wants being whispered into her ear with sweet nothings."

I could practically hear Sitwell rolling his eyes, which brought a grin to my face.

" _We'll be in touch once your mission is over, Agent Cortez."_ He said before cutting off communication.

I chuckled sure that I had annoyed him. He'd probably tell Phil all about it later. I then looked around trying to see if I could find this Bruce Banner. Honestly, I didn't see why Fury wanted to find this guy. I knew it was for this General Ross guy who apparently was part of the project that altered Banner's D.N.A to turn him into the large hulk like beast. I also heard he wanted to try and make more like Banner…just more controlled. Like a super soldier or something.

I didn't think it was a good idea for S.H.I.E.L.D to be involved with someone like Ross. He was bad news for sure. I was able to tell the moment I set eyes on the guy when Coulson introduced me to the man to let him know I'd be the agent on this task. They just needed confirmation that Banner was here before Ross took over. I didn't like the thought of Ross getting near Banner. If Ross got what he wanted, who knew what might happen.

I merged in with the people of Brazil while keeping as casual as possible. I was good at blending in, which is probably why I was chosen for this assignment. I worked my way towards the factory where I heard Bruce Banner was supposedly sighted. It was around time that people were clocking in, so hopefully I'd get there in time to see if Banner was just getting in. Once I got near the factory, I ducked into a narrow passageway between buildings. I found a way to climb up to the top, so to look down at the people below.

I sat down on the edge of the building much like I do on every building I ever climb up on. I got the habit from Clint who always liked to perch on the edge of buildings no matter how high they were. As I was looking down at the people below, I saw a man wearing a hat going by, and he quickly gained my interest. I tilted my head wishing he was facing me, so I could get a good look at his face. Luck was one my side as it usually was because the man happened to turn his head towards my direction. He didn't appear to see me, but I got a good look at his face. He was definitely Bruce Banner.

"That was much easier than I believed it would be." I said. "Well, this mission is over."

I tapped my comm to open a connection to Sitwell and his team, which was set up in the town over.

"Sitwell, I have eyes on Banner." I said. "Tell Ross that the information he got was correct. He…He can move in if he wishes."

I still didn't feel right about Ross going after Banner. He was too obsessed with all of this. Too focused on getting Banner, and I'm sure it wasn't out of the goodness of his heart. I knew he had suffered a big hit to his career when Banner's experiment failed the first time. I knew Ross would do anything to make himself look good. Even if that meant dissecting Banner on a lab table to get whatever made him change out of him to put into some other poor bastard.

Humans shouldn't try to enhance themselves in my opinion. They were born human for a reason. Leave the inhuman strength and agility to those who are born with it. Besides, Banner didn't seem to be much of a threat as long as he was left alone. He was obviously trying to be a good person. Why not just let him try to live life as normally as he can? I sighed knowing that'd never happen because S.H.I.E.L.D and the army don't see someone with a life and emotions if they think that person could be a possible threat or asset.

" _Roger that, Cortez, your mission is complete."_ Sitwell said. _"Return to base camp, and we'll then return to the HQ."_

"Understood." I said.

I cut the connection as I stood up on the roof. I was still unsure how I felt about letting Ross go after Banner. I didn't trust that man as far as I can throw him. But who was I to question orders? I humorlessly chuckled. I used to question, or ignore orders all the time. Now I'm playing it safe—most of the time anyway—and all it took was a war to get me to behave. I shook my head deciding I better just leave before I can talk myself into doing something stupid. I then frowned while slapping the side of my neck when another bug bit me.

* * *

I let out a yawn as I walked through the New York HQ. I had been sleeping in at my apartment when I got the call to come in from Coulson. I started wondering if this was about the Bruce Banner thing. It's been over two weeks since I was in Brazil, and I heard about how Ross lost his chance of getting his hands on Banner. I hadn't been too upset to hear about it. It was best someone like Ross was nowhere near someone like Banner. The power this guy supposedly had was not meant to be bottled and forced into others.

"Kaira, there you are."

I blinked before looking forward to see Coulson standing there and waiting for me.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Why did I need to be called in so early?"

It was barely before six after all. I mean, I usually start my mornings at six in the morning for an early run and some exercise, but I had had a late night after coming in from a small mission that I didn't finish until midnight. I didn't get home until 2:00am, so I'm a little tired.

"Sorry, we had to wake you." Coulson said honestly as he started leading me away from the lobby. "But the issue with Banner as you know isn't resolved."

I nodded because I had been informed of Banner's disappearance from Ross the second it happened. I had still been on the quinjet ride home when it happened. Sitwell thought we might need to turn around to offer assistance, but I shot that idea down fast. Not only would it be unsafe to track Banner while he was in whatever state he had been in, but I didn't want to find him.

"Do I need to go after him now?" I asked frowning.

I'd rather not have to track him down then hand him right over to Ross. It wouldn't set well with me at all.

"Ross has requested more help." Phil said nodding.

I didn't find my displeasure as I scoffed rolling my eyes. I still don't see why we're helping this guy.

"You don't approve, Agent Cortez?"

Phil and I came to halt to turn and look at Fury as he was walking our way with Maria right behind him like a shadow as always.

"I don't trust, Ross, sir." I said honestly. "He's too obsessed with Bruce Banner and what's inside of him. Too obsessed to prove the idea he had when he recruited Banner can work once the military has their hands on it to put it to use. If a scientist like Banner couldn't get it to work, I highly doubt a group of military scientist who only have half the brain of Banner can make it work. We might have more men like Banner running around, but they might not feel too inclined to try and keep that power to themselves even if it dangers others."

Fury listened as I spoke with an unreadable expression on his face as there always is.

"Bruce Banner…he obviously doesn't want this." I said. "He's been trying to be good, but with Ross in the picture there will be more incidents. More people will be hurt."

It was silent for a moment longer before Fury nodded his head with a slight hum leaving his lips.

"I understand your concerns, Agent Cortez." Fury said. "I have them myself, which is why your mission is to make sure Ross doesn't get his hands on Dr. Banner. Just in subtle ways make sure Banner gets away because we don't need the council who support General Ross knowing what we're doing exactly. Once it seems that Ross has given up, I will pull you out, and put other agents on the mission to make sure any other interested parties don't find Banner."

"While also making sure he doesn't get away from us." I finished knowing his game.

Fury nodded his head not trying to hide that fact like most people would if called out on it. I then grinned.

"Well, as long as I get to keep Ross away from what he wants." I said. "I'm all for it."

"Good, Agent Cortez." Fury said. "I'll leave finding Bruce Banner to you. I believe there are friends here in S.H.I.E.L.D that can help you in this endeavor."

I grinned with someone already coming to my mind, and I'm sure he's still here in the building. He barely leaves the place unless forced to.

"It's time to visit my old pal Galen." I said.

* * *

NO POV:

Galen Parker let out a yawn as he looked at the computer screen in front of him. He was pulling another late night in the S.H.I.E.L.D's communication room as he was making sure the comms that would be used in the next few missions were operational and hooked into the computer system. He peeked up from his computer screen to see it was nearing six in the morning. It wasn't even a late night anymore since night was now over. He just pulled another all-nighter, which was something else he does often.

"Oh, Son of Iris~"

Galen winced at the purposely high-pitched, loud crooning voice before turning to see Kaira heading his way. Kaira was a fellow half-blood like him, and even got him started in S.H.I.E.L.D about three months ago. Galen, who is a son of the goddess Iris, was just working communication circuits for some small time business when in strolled Kaira—a face from his past when he was as a camper of Camp Half-Blood.

Galen and Kaira had shared the Hermes Cabin together with many Half-Bloods. They bonded rather quickly since both came from minor goddesses who had very few children. They hadn't actually had any brothers and sisters at the time of their meeting, which had brought them close together. Though after the war they had separated to do their own thing. Or more like Kaira was taken into custody with no one at camp really knowing what to do at the time. Galen, who is horrible with physical confrontations, had even suggested going after her, but Chiron forbid it. Soon after there was world that Kaira was okay and willingly decided to join the people who took her in.

After that the two barely had any contact until Kaira found him in his new job. She told him she had a better job for him where he didn't have to completely hide his abilities. A job that paid more and came with many government benefits. It hadn't taken Galen long to agree, so here he was three months later in the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s communication offices making it where communication during missions was always possible with his gifts, which has actually saved a few agents' lives. Though he had to be careful with using his gifts since not everyone was allowed to be in the know about them.

"Kaira, it's too early in the morning for you to be so peppy." He groaned as she practically jumped him from behind to wrap her arms around his neck.

"And I've missed you too, Galen." Kaira said as she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Galen blushed at her actions before rolling his eyes since he knew she meant nothing by them. It was just a platonic kiss on the cheek between siblings really.

"You never come to work this early unless ordered to." Galen said. " _Or_ unless you want something from yours truly."

Kaira chuckled before moving to plop down in the office chair behind one of the desks. She rolled it over close to Galen as if she didn't want to be overheard.

"I need you to find someone for me." Kaira said grinning.

Galen looked at her with a quirked brow wondering who this person was, and how Kaira expected him to find this person.

"Everyone uses some kind of technological communication now." Kaira said. "And you are a communications expert, which means you can most likely track someone through any communications they've ever made as long as it's in some kind of database, right?"

Galen nodded his head because that was true. He could find anyone as long as there was just a shredded inch left of any communications they had with the outside world.

"Good." Kaira said with her grin growing. "I need you to find me a man named Bruce Banner."

Galen's eyes widened while knowing exactly who Bruce Banner was. He was the man that Fury was helping some general track down. Kaira had been assigned to help track him down about two weeks ago, but he managed to escape the general's clutches. Now he was nowhere to be found.

"Why do you want to find him?" Galen asked.

"Let's just say Director Fury wants to play his own little game concerning Bruce Banner." Kaira said. "As in certain people do not need to know of it."

Galen frowned because he didn't like this slightly double agent stuff. Like having missions within missions that go against the higher ups. He likes this new job. He'd like to keep it. However, he trusted Fury's judgement more than he did the Council's judgement. And Fury is the one who gave him the job in the first place.

"Alright, I'll see what I can pull up." Galen said. "Might take me an hour or two."

"Thanks, Gal." Kaira said. "I'll be sure to bring a fresh large cup of coffee and some donuts when I come back."

Kaira stood up with Galen sighing. Of course, she wasn't going to stick around for the "boring stuff" as she calls it.

"Oh, don't sigh." Kaira said. "I have to go get ready to move out as soon as you think you've found a location on Banner. And don't look so worried because this is going to be fun."

She grinned widely as she said this before practically skipping away to go get ready.

"If I don't get my coffee for this, I'll never do her another favor again." Galen grumbled to himself though knew he was lying to himself.

* * *

KAIRA'S POV:

Kaira hummed to herself as she was finishing up backing her mission bag. As she was zipping it up, there was a knock on the door to the prep-room. She looked up while seeing Clint standing there.

"Birdie." Kaira said a bit surprised to see him. "I thought you were away on a mission."

Clint smiled at me while not at all bothered by the Birdie nickname since I've been calling him that for a while now.

"I just got back, and heard you were sent on one." Clint said. "Dealing with the illusive Bruce Banner."

Even though he spoke casually I could see the worry in his eyes. He always worried when I was sent on missions alone if they had the slightest chance of leading to a fight of any kind, which most of them did.

"I'm going to be fine, Clint." I said reassuringly. "I probably won't even have to engage anyone in a fight. I'm just working from the shadows to make sure Ross doesn't get his hands on Bruce Banner and the gama radiation in side of him that could lead to an army of green monsters. It's an easy-peasy mission."

Clint gave me an you-are-joking-right?-look, which had me snorting at him in amusement.

"It'll be easier than Budapest at least." I said shrugging.

"It _might_ be easier than Budapest." Clint retorted. "If something goes wrong, and you somehow end up face to face with Banner while he's all…hulked out, you could end up hurt."

I smiled feeling touched that he cared about my safety. Many humans never really cared about me before. Especially if they knew I wasn't quite human myself. I walked around the table to hug Clint, and he hugged me in return.

"I'm going to be fine, Papa Bird." I assured him again. "Chiron taught me how to survive in the world, and you taught me how to survive in this line of work. With two such great mentors how could I fail?"

Clint just sighed as he tightened his arms around me. I knew he'd be worried until I came back safe and sound, but hopefully he wouldn't pull out all his hair due to stressing during that time.

"Just please come home safe, Baby Bird." Clint said the chuckled. "I'd hate to explain to Momma Bird why we're one birdie short."

I pulled back laughing slightly was sure Laura would rip Clint a new one if anything too drastic happened to me. She kind of took me in as one of her kids too even if I'm kind of too old to be her and Clint's child. Both of them have treated me like a daughter the second Clint took me to the farm a year and a half ago to meet his family.

"I'd hate for you to be maimed in any sort of way, so I'll be sure to come back in one piece." I said grinning.

Clint shook his head at me while playfully cuffing me on top of my head. The door to the prep-room opened again with Galen poking his head.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Agent Barton." Galen said hesitantly.

I wanted to snort at his behavior, but knew Galen was just shy and unsure around others. He's always been a pretty shy guy. However, once he warmed up to you, his personality came out more and more.

"Nah, we're done here, Parker." Clint said. "Be sure to keep Kaira's comm working while she's out, okay?"

"Y-yes, sir." Galen said nodding.

Clint chuckled at his behavior before walking past the younger man while patting him on the shoulder. Galen held back a flinch before slightly shaking his head as he cleared his throat.

"Um, well, I managed to find some communications of Bruce Banner's, but I had to use some of my powers since Banner was very careful when communicating online." Galen said. "He used an alias, and this hardware meant to dump and erase any communications he had with this other person who was also using an alias. However, once I managed to find the communication thread between them, I was able to pull up all conversations they've ever had."

I nodded my head thinking this was all sounding good in my opinion. Maybe we'll find out what Banner's been doing, and where he might be heading.

"What were the conversations about?" I asked.

"They were mostly about plant life and how certain plants are known to cure certain illnesses like radiation sickness for example." Galen said. "After shifting through so many conversations, I believe that Dr. Banner has been trying to cure himself, and this person he's speaking with—a man who goes by Mr. Blue—is helping him."

I hummed as I leaned against the table behind me. So Bruce has had communication with others during his years of being AWOL.

"Anything that suggests this person is someone of Banner's past?" I asked.

Galen shook his head then moved over to the table I was at to lay down his laptop. I turned around to see what was on the screen.

"It seemed these two met each other by chance." Galen said. "Or rather Dr. Banner went looking for Mr. Blue to get help, which leads me to believe Mr. Blue might be some kind of fellow scientist that might work in a similar field to Dr. Banner. Though their last conversation leads me to believe that Dr. Banner is heading back to where this all happened to him."

"What makes you think that?" I asked with a quirked brow.

Galen pulled up another window that had a conversation between someone named Mr. Green, who had to be Bruce, and someone named Mr. Blue, which is the mystery dude helping Bruce.

"Check out what Dr. Banner last sent to the mysterious Mr. Blue." Galen said.

I looked down to the last words typed seeing Bruce had sent the word _home_ to Mr. Blue.

"So he's heading home." I murmured. "And what is home to Dr. Bruce Banner?"

"Well, you might not like the answer." Galen said honestly.

I looked over at Galen with a frown on my face as I wondered where the heck I'd be going.

* * *

"Ugh, I don't even attend this place, and I already hate it." I said to myself.

I looked around the university while wondering why I even agreed to this again. I hate schooling of any kind. I might just be posing as a student here until Bruce turns up, but I'm still not happy about it. I let out a sigh as I plopped down on a bench under a tree. Where the heck was Bruce? I hope Galen wasn't wrong about his hunch of Bruce showing up here. Just as I was thinking about calling the Son of Iris to ask him if Bruce has spoken to Mr. Blue again, my comm went off.

 _"Hey, Kaira,"_ Galen's voice appeared in my ear. _"Dr. Banner just opened another communication thread to Mr. Blue. It's coming from within the campus as we speak."_

This had me sitting up straighter, so Bruce here. Well, looks like Galen's hunch had been right. How _lucky_.

"I need a more specific location, Gal." I said as I quickly got up from my seat. "Give me coordinates."

Galen quickly told me which direction to go, which had me quickly yet calmly going in that direction. I made it to one of the science buildings on campus while knowing I needed to set eyes on Bruce as soon as possible. This guy was an expert at the disappearing acts, so I need to set my sights on him and keep on him before he vanishes to only the gods know where. I made it to where the security guard was stationed, which had me coming to a stop. I didn't need to get in trouble with him since it might cause a scene. Something I didn't need at the moment since it might make Bruce bolt.

"Excuse me." I said smiling at the man in a friendly manner.

The security guy, who was stuffing his face with pizza, looked up at me with a quirked brow. He swallowed his bite of pizza before giving me his full attention.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine." I said then pulled out my cellphone, which had no calling features whatsoever since that was just begging for a monster attack. "He looks like this."

I showed him a picture of Bruce that Galen had sent me from an old school newspaper that was wrote about Bruce.

"Oh, that guy." The security guard said grinning. "He, uh, just left. He made his delivery and went."

"Delivery?" I asked in slight confusion.

"Yeah, he delivered some pizza to someone on the fifth floor." The guy said. "Even gave me this pizza for free."

He gestured to the nearly gone pizza as I wondered why Bruce was delivering pizzas. I mean, he probably used the pizza delivery ruse to get up to the fifth floor for some reason. But how'd he end up with the pizza in the first place? He didn't seem like the time to mug a pizza delivery guy to take his pizzas and his uniform. That could only mean he knew someone who made pizza, right?

"And where did this pizza come from?" I asked while needing to know quickly.

I might not have caught up to Bruce here, but it seems as if luck hasn't completely abandoned me. If I can find him at this pizza joint, I could still make the mission succeed. The guy showed me the front of the box, and I quickly committed the name of the pizza joint to memory. Looks like I'm going out for a bite to eat.


	4. I Follow the Green Machine

I hummed to myself as I sat on top a roof of the building across from the pizza joint Banner had gotten the pizza from. I had went in earlier to grab a box not only to see if I could spot Banner, but to get something to eat. I had been starving. I did managed to lay eyes on the illusive scientist who was in a conversation with an elderly man who was the owner. He had stiffened at my entrance, but I made sure not to glance at him once his eyes were on me. I made sure it looked as if I didn't know who he was or cared.

I placed an order for a large pizza to go then just casually leaned against one of the booths to message Fury using my cellphone, which I would only use for texting. I let Fury know I had finally laid eyes on Banner, and that I was going to stick to him until I was certain there was no way Ross could find him. But also so a group of S.H.I.E.L.D agents could keep tabs on him, and continue my job once this threat with Ross passes. Once getting my pizza, I left still not looking towards Banner who had remained stiff as a board the entire time I was there.

Now, I'm just chilling on top a roof in a lawn chair I had _borrowed_ along with a large umbrella that I had attached. It looked as if rain would be moving in, and I didn't fancy a shower at the moment. It's been pretty quiet with Banner not making any moves since returning to this place. Though based on Banner's bothered expression when I walked through the door before he noticed me, I'd say he didn't find whatever he had been looking for here. So I figured he'd be on the move soon enough. I shifted in my seat when something—or rather someone— caught my attention.

"Hmm, I know that face, don't I?" I hummed to myself as I picked up my binoculars to get a closer look at the people about to enter the pizza joint.

I focused more on the woman since it was her face that was familiar to me. Once the focus zoomed in on her, I realized who she was.

"Dr. Betty Ross." I said. "Well, well, this is getting interesting."

I wonder how Banner will feel if he spots his former girlfriend. It should put a spin on things that's for sure. A few minutes a later thunder started to roll, and I looked up as it started to rain. It soon became a pour, which had me sighing as I brought my knees to my chest. I should have packed warming clothes if I was going to have to stay out all night doing a stake out.

I'm probably going to be stuck here all night. I was proven wrong when Betty hurried out of the building to get into her car. Someone seemed to be in a rush. This can't be good. Did Banner bolt? Well, at least this meant I didn't have to stay out here for the rest of the night.

* * *

"This location isn't much better." I grumbled as I sat up in a branch of a tree outside the good doctor's house.

It turns how Banner had bolted, and Betty went after him, so in turn I came immediately to her house knowing they'd have to come back here sooner or later. At least so Banner could rest somewhere safe for the night before he tried to disappear. They returned nearly an hour ago, and now I was stuck sitting in the rain here instead of back in front of Stan's place.

"If there's more rain tomorrow I think I might scream." I complained.

* * *

I frowned while glaring at the darkening clouds that were heading towards the campus. Of course, there was going to be more rain. I shook my head deciding not to dwell on it as I kept my eyes on Banner from a distance. This all watching from a distance and not actively participating was a real bummer and it was boring. I prefer being in the middle of the action, but I was ordered to stay to the shadows.

Seen but not seen. There but not there. I was only to physically in gage if there was no other option to choose. I let out a yawn as I leaned against the tree was I was sitting under, but paused mid yawn when I noticed men in green moving out of the corner of my eye. I slightly turned my head to spot a few soldiers slinking out trying to go unnoticed.

"Ross's men." I said frowning more.

Ross must have finally realized where Bruce's was, and it means it's time for me to tip the odds in Bruce's favor. While I can't go over there to assist Bruce, I could make sure to boost up his luck.

"Time to get started." I said as I flipped onto my feet.

I snapped my fingers with the humans around not noticing anything, but to anyone more in tune to the kind of world I lived in would have felt a slight shift in the air. A pulsation of power so to speak as I sent of wave of good luck towards Bruce. Of course, to send him good luck, I had to take some of the luck from somewhere else. Like from one of the soldiers for instance. I chuckled as one of them slightly stumbled, which got Bruce's attention.

"And the games begin," I said as I watched Bruce turn to Betty quickly.

Ross wouldn't be getting his hands on Bruce. I would make sure of it, but I'd just have to make sure he didn't notice me in the process. If he did, he could report me to the council, which in turn would turn blame onto Fury. I don't want to get Fury in charge after me trusted my judgement to allow me to do this double mission. A second later Bruce was making a run for it as soldiers and military vehicles flooded the area. I was about to follow Bruce into the building before I could lose him, but I stopped dead in my tracks as I watched one of the soldiers over take the others.

He made it seem easy as he started from the back of the pack to end up in front of it in the matter of seconds. He had a speed even some children of Hermes would envy. Who was this human? And how was he moving in such a manner?

"No," I said shaking my head as I realized what must have happened. " _Ross_."

I hissed his name while realizing he must have given this man a small dose of gamma serum Bruce had developed or something similar. I didn't even realize he had any. I don't even think Fury was aware of this, which means as soon as possible I would have to report this to Fury. After the soldiers came to a stop, I realized I needed to catch up to Bruce. I moved towards the campus probably looking like one of the panicked students who were scrambling away from what was happening.

I wasn't sure exactly where Bruce went, but I kind of thought he'd head to higher ground since the lower ground was being taken by Ross and his men. Though going towards the roof only meant he was making it harder for him to escape. I had to find a way to get him out of here before he was trapped. I made it into one of the libraries not caring if Bruce headed his way exactly. As long as I kept going up, I'd run into him.

I moved as fast as my legs would take me while going up to the second level of the library. I quickly ducked into an aisle when I heard hurried footsteps behind me. Some of the soldiers must be in pursuit of Bruce. This was cutting things a bit too close for my liking, but I'm sure Bruce was feeling more on edge than me. I just hope he doesn't get stressed to be point where he turns green and grows a few feet. Then things will really be out of hand, and Fury will probably be ready to fire me.

"I got him!" I heard one of the soldiers shout, which had me peeking around the edge of one of the bookshelves.

I spotted Bruce feeling the library while heading out some double doors instead of taking the stairs. Maybe he had a different route in mind. I let the soldiers go after him first to keep from being spotted before following behind. I followed them to an overpass. I stopped a few feet away while peering around a corner to watch. I mentally cursed when Bruce was trapped in the glass overpass with soldiers on either side. Even all the luck in the world couldn't get him out there without me exposing myself. Before I could think of much two canisters were shot into the overpass to smoke out Bruce. While it's bad he's in there with gas, at least I had some cover now.

"It's now or ever." I said to myself before rushing in.

I knocked out the soldiers before the realized what was happening. I pushed the doors open while rushing in through the smoke.

"Bruce!" I shouted looking for the scientist through the smoke. "Dr. Banner!"

I could coughing, so I headed in the direction until I finally saw a shadowed outline of a human. I coughed a little myself knowing we needed to get out of here before the gas caused him to hulk out. I finally reached Bruce while grabbing his arm. He looked at me with wide panicked eyes, and I held up my other hand in a peace making gesture.

"It's alright, Dr. Banner." I said. "I'm Agent Cortez of S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm here to get you out of here."

I tried to be calm as I spoke, but I could see in his eyes, which were turning green that he was nearly too far gone.

"Dr. Banner, please." I said grabbing his arm carefully.

However that seemed like the wrong move because he jerked away from me while stumbling backwards.

"No!" He shouted. "Get back! Get away from me!"

I knew it was dangerous, but I stepped forward anyway while kneeling down in front of Bruce.

"Bruce, it's alright." I said calmly. "Just breathe. I'm going to get you out of here. I promise. Just calm down."

Bruce actually looked as if he was calming down as the smoke started to clear around us, which mean we didn't have much time. However, before I had him completely calm, one of the soldiers moved while shouting at us and alerting the others that I was in here with Bruce. However, he couldn't say whether I was a man or woman just an unknown threat. His shouting was the last straw for Bruce, and my eyes widened as he transformed right in front of me.

"Oh, gods." I murmured as I was staring up at a large, green hulk-like beast.

The thing in front of me obviously wasn't Bruce because there was nothing left of Dr. Banner in the green eyes glaring down at me. Just anger and a need to cause destruction. I stayed perfectly still as this hulk snarled at me as its hands curled into fists.

"Bruce," I began.

However, before I could get out another word, one of its large green fists hit me head out while sending me sailing through the left side glass wall of the overlay. The glass shattered around me as I went through it, and I felt myself falling towards the ground. I cursed with things already starting to go black. I knew I had to find a way to break my fall or I'd have more broke bones than I'm sure I already have.

I managed to do a tuck and roll, and while it wasn't a grateful stop, I managed to land without breaking anything else. I looked up at the sky as the clouds grew darker overhead. As the blackness started to envelope of me, the last thing I heard was the roar of the Hulk.

* * *

NO POV:

Clint looked down at Kaira as she slept on in her hospital bed at S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters in New York. She was bruised completely on one side of her face, and partially down the right side of her body. The doctor said there were also fractures to her skull and cheek bone. Clint wasn't exactly sure what happened on her mission. He had been in the apartment he uses as a temporary home when he doesn't have enough leave when he got the word from Phil that Kaira had been brought in after she failed to check in on her mission.

When she had been found she was unconscious, and just knowing that had Clint forgetting ever traffic law in the book to race to get to her. When he arrived to headquarters, she had been resting here like this. The doctors told him, she'd wake when her body was ready.

"I shouldn't have let you go." Clint said as he reached down to brush her hair back.

"You know she would have went with or without your consent even if you said anything."

Clint turned his head seeing Natasha in the doorway. Clint sighed knowing she was right. He didn't openly say this, but Natasha, who let herself into the room, didn't need him too. She went over to Kaira's bed while sitting on the edge of it to take her hand.

"You've really gotten yourself into a mess, Kai." Natasha said. "And if you don't wake up soon, you'll cause Clint to grow more gray hairs."

She smiled slightly as she said this, but there was obvious worry in the Black Widow's eyes as she looked at the younger woman. Natasha squeezed Kaira's bandaged hand gently. Suddenly Kaira's heart rate increased, which caused the machines to keep louder and at a faster pace. This had Natasha and Clint both leaning in just as Kaira gasped with her eyes shooting open.

"Kaira," Clint said placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, baby bird. You're safe. You're at home."

Kaira's brown eyes bored into Clint's blue ones as her breathing slowed along with her heart rate. She relaxed in her bed while squeezing Natasha's hand in return.

"Fury," Was the first thing she croaked out. "Get me Director Fury."

* * *

KAIRA'S POV:

"What you're telling me is that General Ross has some gamma serum?" Fury asked. "And that he used it on one of his soldiers?"

I nodded my head to the director as Dr. Willis was examining me after I took some ambrosia and nectar. She was one of the few people in the know about what I truly am. Fury said it'd be best to have a doctor aware of my heritage to give better care to me after being injured on missions. I didn't take too much, however, since there were still people who had seen me being brought in. So I just took enough to heal some of the factures in my body. Dr. Willis, who was one of the younger doctors in S.H.I.E.L.D, would do the rest of my body, which would have to heal without the aid of ambrosia.

"If he keeps dosing this soldier up on out of date serum that I'm guessing is from Banner's trial and error days, or something those military scientist cooked up, there's no telling what we'll have on our hands, sir." I said. "It could lead to an abomination."

I hated using that word since there are people—not exactly human people—out there who know about my kind, and they like to use the world abomination when speaking of us. However, I didn't know of any other way to put it.

"Ross must be getting desperate if he's pulling out old gamma serum." Fury said. "And who knows what the side effects might be if this soldiers takes even a bit more of that serum. This as you said, Cortez, could lead to an abomination.

I nodded while agreeing completely, which means Bruce, who apparently managed to get away from Ross again, needed to be found then brought into protective custody. Somewhere Ross couldn't lay his slimy hands on him again.

"I'm ready to head back out there, Director." I said as Dr. Willis was removing some of my bandages from my arm.

It was still purplish in color due to bruising, but the fractures in it were healed up.

"I don't think that's wise, Agent." Dr. Willis said. "While you are healing at your normal rate with the boost from ambrosia, you are unfit to continue this mission. As your doctor, I think a few weeks of rest is exactly what you need."

I frowned because I didn't want to rest. I wanted to finish my mission. I wanted to make sure there was no way Ross could get his hands on Bruce.

"Dr. Willis is right, Cortez." Fury said.

I looked at him with wide eyes wondering if he was being serious with me right now. He was benching me? But this is my mission.

"We're going to take things from a different approach now we know there's another potential threat to this mission." Fury said as he stood up from the seat he had preoccupying. "You won't have to worry about it anymore, so get plenty of rest. You'll have to time too because I'm putting you on a week's leave."

Before I could protest at all Fury left the room with Phil, who had been silent this entire time, which left me there with my mouth agape.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I shouted in disbelief.

When I got no reply I knew no one was kidding me, which had me huffing as I fell back into my bed. I winced since I was still tender though I bit back the cry of pain as I stubbornly crossed my arms over my chest.

"This is bullshit." I grumbled.

"Director Fury is just worried about your health, Kaira." Dr. Willis—or rather Rachel—said as she looked at me patiently. "As am I. You aren't fit to continue this mission."

I sighed because I needed to finish this mission. I needed to know Ross didn't get his hands on Bruce, and that Bruce was going to be alright. I don't know why, but this entire assignment has become personal to me. I just want it to end on a good note.

* * *

I sat with Clint in my small living room in my apartment a few days later as we watched the news together. On the news was nothing but about the throw down between two large beasts—one being green while the other gray—that happened last night in Harlem. I knew things would end in a mess, but it seemed as if Bruce managed to get away once again.

"I hear Ross might be looking at some serious demotions soon." Clint said as the screen showed the Abomination being heavily locked down then thrown into an armored vehicle.

I scoffed while sure Ross would have some way to keep his rank. He managed it the first time Bruce hulked out and destroyed have of Culver University.

"He should be arrested in my opinion." I said as I turned off the news. "After everything he did…so many people were hurt or killed last night because he played with power he shouldn't have."

Humans…always trying to better themselves…to be more than human. When they do things like that, it results in things like what happened last night. They need to realize their limitations. They need to realize they'll always be just human, and there's nothing wrong with that. Being more than human isn't what it's all cracked up to be. I should know.

"This mission really got to you, didn't it, Kiddo?" Clint asked as he reached out to ruffle my hair gently.

I hummed in reply as I let myself relax back into the couch. I felt exhausted. I've been on edge ever since I was sent after Bruce the first time. But now it was over. Maybe I could get some actual rest.

"Yeah, I guess it kind of did." I said nodding.

Clint put his arm around my shoulders to bring me into a fatherly hug, which I appreciated. Clint always knew how to make me feel better. He's been looking after me ever since I joined. Heck before that really.

"You'll get missions like that." Clint said honestly. "Ones that stick with you even when they're over. But things are going to be okay."

I nodded while already feeling better since it was obvious that Ross wouldn't be able to go after Bruce again. And Fury already said he had agents working on keeping other people off of Bruce's tail. Maybe the scientist can live a relatively peaceful life now. At least for the time being. He deserves a very long rest in my opinion. Speaking of rest, I could use some myself. A nice long nap sounded perfect right about now. However, it didn't seem as if I would be getting one since there was a knock on my door. I groaned though got up before Clint could to go over to the door to open it. I blinked when seeing Phil there.

"Hey, Momma Phil." I said. "What brings you here?"

"I know you're still of leave," Phil began while cutting to the chase as always. "But Director Fury and I thought you would like to deliver this in person."

He held out large tan envelope out to me, which I took though had no idea what this was. I looked at the front seeing it was from Fury to General Ross with top secret stamped across the front.

"What's this about?" I asked looking back to Phil.

"Just a slight word of warning to the General from Director Fury." Phil said. "If General Ross so much as puts a toe out of line again, Director Fury stated in this message to Ross that he will end his career. Everything else in there is just to let the general know S.H.I.E.L.D is always serious with their threats."

The more Phil spoke the more I grinned because this all made me very happy. General Ross might not get demoted, but he'll have to live with the knowledge that S.H.I.E.L.D will be watching him very closely from now on. He'll have to move carefully if he doesn't want things to end badly for him.

* * *

"This place smells so bad." I mumbled under my breath as my nose wrinkled.

I had to come to a bar to find Ross, and wasn't surprised when I saw him sulking at the bar with glass and cigar in hand. However, he wasn't alone. The only thing that did surprise me when I walked in here is the fact that Tony Stark himself was speaking to Ross. Now this was something Fury would want to know, which I will report once I'm done with my business here. I grinned just thinking about what's going to happen next as I gripped the envelope tightly in my right hand. However, I soon schooled my expression as I walked over to the two men.

"Excuse me, General Ross." I said getting both men to turn towards me.

I barely acknowledged Stark as I kept my eyes on the general who was obviously a bit tipsy at the moment.

"And you are?" He asked.

He obviously didn't recognize me from our brief encounter when Phil explained I'd be working to find Banner for Ross. However, I didn't really care, so I moved on.

"Just a delivery woman from Director Nicholas J. Fury." I said.

At the mention of Fury, Ross shifted in his seat, which showed he was nervous to learn about this message. I bit back a grin before reaching between the two men to set the large envelope on the bar. As Ross reached for it, I made sure to give the final message as I was ordered.

"This is just a reminder, General." I said.

"Reminder of what?" Ross asked as he looked at me.

I finally let myself smirk as I looked the general dead in the eye so he could see how serious I was.

"That we're everywhere." I said. "And that we'll always be watching."

Ross obviously looked uncomfortable as he moved the envelope closer to his chest. He could probably guess what was inside just as well as I good. He knew he was in trouble, which is exactly how we wanted things.

"Well, I've said all I've needed to." I said smiling pleasantly. "Have a good day, General, Mr. Stark."

I nodded to both men while turning to leave. It would actually be nice to talk to the Tony Stark since I've heard a lot about him. But I'm sure there will be another chance in the future since the billionaire has caught the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. In due time, I'm sure Tony and I will meet again, and perhaps formal introductions can be made.


	5. I'm Better than Supergirl

ONE YEAR LATER

I let out deep and calm breaths as I did crunches while hanging upside down on one of the bars in the gym. It's been another year since I've been a part of S.H.I.E.L.D, and things were relatively still the same. I still haven't been back to camp since I left, but I sometimes meet up with a few old friends in New York for lunch. I just can't bring myself to return even if I've been told by Chiron, who had come to visit me once, that there's a cabin waiting for me.

However, a cabin all to myself sounded too lonely to even think about. I mean my siblings-some of which I haven't met yet-live in the cabin as well, but only when they only visit during the summers. And I'm too busy to return anyway. Though it be nice to spend a few days in a cramped cabin again. I had gotten so used to living in the cramped cabin of Hermes that it had taken me a while to use to having a bedroom to myself. When I moved to my apartment near the HQ, I hadn't slept well for weeks. Everything was too quiet for me, which had me on alert nearly 24/7. It didn't help that I was always told to be on high alert while outside the protection of camp. So a day or two in a cramped cabin actually sounded like a good break, but a part of me wasn't ready to return.

"Hey, Kai, if you don't slow down, you'll pass out."

I blinked pausing in my crunches to just hang there. I saw Clint, who appeared upside down to me, walking my way.

"Phil wants to see you anyway, so hop on down." Clint said.

I curled up to grab the bar with me hands before unhooking my legs from around the bar. Once they were free, I dropped down to the ground. Clint held out a towel and bottle of water towards me, which I took. I dabbed at the sweat on my forehead, which I hadn't known collected there. I must have been here longer than I thought. I then downed some of the water.

"A new mission?" I asked.

"I heard that Fury needs a security detail for Tony Stark, and Phil wants you on the team." Clint said. "Natasha is already there."

I nodded my head while remembering that Natasha had went with the cover of being a secretary, so to observe Stark up close.

"So I'm playing babysitter." I said.

I guess it was better than working out while left alone to my own thoughts that always led to dark places, but I am doing a lot better. I'm more back to the old me than I have been in years. Though I'd rather have a more exciting mission. But I guess now I'll finally meet Tony Stark officially like I had wanted a year ago.

"I hear it won't be for too long." Clint assured me. "When you get back we can take some time off. Go to the farm for a few days."

Well, I did like the sound of that. It'd be nice to see the kids and Laura again after all this time. Plus I was starting to feel cramped being in the city for so long. I much prefer being out in the country.

"I like the sound of that." I said nodding. "I need out of the city."

Clint chuckled putting his arm around my shoulders as we left the gym and the smell of sweaty agents behind.

"There's a quinjet waiting for you upstairs." Clint said. "It's ready to take off when you are. They'll drop you off where Phil's waiting."

"Then I'll go get dressed now." I said. "See you when I get back."

Clint nodded before we parted ways. I went towards the lodging I had while on HQ grounds where I kept my spare uniform if I didn't have time to return to my apartment. Once I was inside the room, I stripped down out of my gym clothes. If I had time to take a shower I would, but I really didn't, so I just grabbed my suit to slip on. It was similar to the one Natasha wore on missions except it was sleeveless, and my back was bare since there was an oval cutout in the material.

After I pulled on the suit, I grabbed my boots to slip on next, and then my belt. Finally I pulled on my fingerless gloves that went up to my elbows. Once I was completely dressed, I put the comm into my ear. I put in on the quintjet frequency as I was leaving my room.

"This is Agent Cortez." I said. "I'm in route to the roof. Be ready for takeoff."

 _"Roger that, Agent Cortez."_ The piolet replied. _"We are ready for takeoff as soon as you arrive."_

I cut the connection then let out a soft sigh. I really hope this mission won't be too tedious. I'd really enjoy something much more fun. Like Budapest. Budapest had been a real blast. I wouldn't mind doing that all over again. I chuckled sure that Clint and Natasha wouldn't be so quick to agree with me. I reached the elevator before pushing the button that would take the elevator to the roof.

* * *

"So how long am I playing babysitter?" I asked Phil as I walked through Stark's place with him at my side as two other men carried a container in front of us.

The moment I arrived in Malibu, Phil had been waiting for me with an SUV ready to bring us to Stark's home. Now we were finally here, and Phil was leading me inside.

"Until Stark finishes his work." Phil said.

I blinked as I wondered what kind of work we were talking about. I haven't been given all the details. I was just told I was going to be an extra set of eyes to watch Tony Star work. I then looked around the house seeing that it was completely trashed. I heard it was due to Stark going wild during his birthday party.

"I love what he's done with the place." I said sarcastically as I gestured around to the mess.

Phil didn't comment, which had me pouting at being ignored, as we finally met up with Fury who was talking to the guy I'm supposed to help babysit. The men set the container in front of Stark as Fury was standing up.

"I've got a two 'o clock." Fury said as he looked at his watch.

"Wait, wait, what's this?" Stark, who had stood up as well, asked.

"You're good, right?" Fury asked. "You've got this, right?"

As Stark tried to protest, Fury ignored him as I grabbed Fury's coat to help him slip his arms into it to put it on.

"Thank-you, Kaira." Fury said as he adjusted his coat.

I nodded my head then stepped back to stand beside Phil who had his hands folded in front of him.

"Now, Natasha will remain a floater at Stark Industries with her cover intact, and you remember Agent Coulson, right?" Fury asked. "Well, he'll be watching you very closely with the help of Agent Cortez."

Fury pat my shoulder as Stark turned his eyes on me, and I could see slight recognition in his gaze. I smiled and waved, but he didn't seem all that happy to see me. Eh, maybe I'll grow on him. How could anyone resist my impeccable charm? Fury then started leaving, but he paused to turn back around.

"And, Tony, remember I got my eye on you." Fury said.

He finally left as Stark stood there looking from Natasha to Phil to me before back to Natasha to start over.

"We've disabled all communications to the outside world. Good luck." Natasha said then looked at me to give me a wink.

I smiled at her in return as she left to probably return to Pepper Potts who's the new CEO of Stark Industries. Stark turned his eyes on Phil.

"Please." He said. "First, I'm going to need a little body work. I'll put in a little time at the lab. And if you could send someone from your goon squad down to the Coffee Bean for a Starbucks run or something like that, it'd be nice."

"I'm not here for that." Phil said. "I'm authorized by Director Fury to use any means necessary to keep you on premises. If you attempt to leave, or play any games, I will tazer you and watch Super Nanny with Agent Cortez while you drool into the carpet, kay?"

I coughed trying to hide a laugh, but a few chuckles managed to slip anyway.

"I think I got it." Stark said.

"Enjoy your evening's entertainment." Phil said. "Agent Cortez will being joining you. She really enjoys home movies."

Stark turned his eyes on me as Phil walked away to do Phil things…And trust me I had no idea what those things were. Phil is a mysterious being.

"So…what do I call you?" Stark asked. "Agent Cortez?"

"Kaira will work just fine, Mr. Stark." I said. "I'm not big on the whole agent thing. Now, shall we get started?"

I reached down to pick up the container on my own. It wasn't hard for me due to having a bit extra strength as a half-blood. Stark seemed a bit surprised at how easily I picked up the container.

"Where do you want to take this, Mr. Stark?" I asked.

"Uh, downstairs." He said. "Lab."

I nodded my head then started taking the container down the steps with Stark following behind me. It was rather dark in the lab, but not too much that it made it hard to see. I set the container down while glancing around.

"Can I help you with anything else, Mr. Stark?" I asked.

"Uh, no, and you don't have to call me Mr. Stark." He said. "Since we're going to be spending a lot of time together we might as well skip the formalities."

I nodded my head as I sat down out of the way to let _Tony_ set things up how he wanted after he opened the container. As he was getting a screen set up for the projector, he glanced at me a few times.

"Kaira, how old are you?" He asked. "Or are you not allowed to tell me?

"I'm 22." I replied.

Tony looked at me seeming a bit surprised to hear I was so young, but I didn't think of myself as young. Half-bloods sometimes joke that getting out of the teens is like reaching senior citizen age.

"And when did you join Fury's agency?" He asked. "I mean, were you a newbie still when you brought that file to General Ross."

I shook my head as I thought about General Ross. I've heard he hasn't really been doing much almost to the point of not being on the grid, which actually made me more anxious than if he was being caught doing something he shouldn't. If he's this quiet, I worried he was cooking up something big.

"When I was nineteen." I answered. "Though Fury started wanting to recruit me after I broke into the White House for kicks when I was much younger."

Tony paused in what he was doing to look at me in surprise. It was a look that I was used to. People always gave me that look when I told them about the whole White House fiasco.

"You broke into the White House for kicks?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a kleptomaniac." I replied shrugging. "I broke in without being caught, posed for the security cameras, printed the picture off after breaking into the security room, signed the picture to put it in the Oval Office, and I then walked out. About an hour later, I was hearing chatter over secure lines that the C.I.A and F.B.I were looking for me, and that they wanted to keep my little break in as quiet as possible."

Tony gave a laugh with a grin on his face as he continued fiddling with the projecting equipment. He finally got the screen up before walking over to the projector to get it ready.

"And does your parents know about this?" He questioned. "Are they okay with you being a secret agent? How'd they react to you breaking into the White House of all places?"

I frowned because my parents were a touchy subject for me to talk about openly. I sighed guessing he might become more comfortable if I speak with him honestly…well, somewhat honestly. I can't start telling him what I am.

"Well, my dad died of tuberculosis when I was five." I said. "I don't even remember what he looked like…and sometimes I wonder if my mom even cares if I'm alive or not."

Tony paused in what he was doing to look at me as I picked up some doohickey to look at. I wondered what would happen if I pushed the button on the side. Probably something bad albeit awesome.

"My mom dumped me on my dad's doorstep the night of my birth." I said. "I didn't even know she was alive or dead until I was about twelve. We really didn't speak much until about three years ago, but that was at my brother's funeral."

"Looks like you have mommy issues just as much as I have issues with my old man." Tony said.

"Well, something I've learned, Tony, is that sometimes parents fall short of their children's expectations." I said.

The gods were doing better after Percy made them swear on the River Styx to claim all their children and to give us minor born half-bloods respect. But it didn't really patch up the rift between my mother and I.

"Ain't that the truth?" Tony murmured.

He finished getting things set up, and as the video started playing, Tony got out his dad's notes to shift through. He sat down in a chair as he started reading the notes. I remained silent while blocking out the voices coming from the video. I leaned back against the wall behind me while bringing my knees to my chest. I closed my eyes while falling into a light doze. However, even while I was resting my eyes, I was very much aware of Tony flipping through his dad's notes. I didn't open my eyes until I heard Tony get out of his chair.

"And where are you going?" I asked.

Tony stiffened while turning to look at me as if he hadn't expected to get caught.

"I was going to go get a snack from the kitchen." Tony said. "And I didn't want to wake you."

I quirked my brow while wondering if he was really this bad at lying, or if he thought I was stupid.

"You're lying." I said without missing a beat. "But I'll give you an A for effort. Now, where are you going?"

Tony frowned as I moved to sit on the edge of the table I had been sitting on top of.

"I need to go to my office." He said. "I really, really need to go to my office to speak with Pepper. I don't know what my father was planning exactly, and I don't know if I could even accomplish it even if I did know. What I do know is that I need to finally tell Pepper what's going on before it's too late. And I think there might be something in my office that might help me understand my father's notes."

I looked at him closely to see if he was lying, but he seemed to truly believe he needed to get out of here to his office for something. Besides, I could understand why he wanted to speak with someone he was close to. I've heard many rumors about him and Miss Virginia Pepper Potts.

"Well, I'm not allowed to let you leave." I said. "…but…if you happen to just slip away while I grabbing a bite to eat…I guess it can't be helped."

Tony seemed surprised I said that, but he then smiled while looking very grateful.

"Thank-you." He said.

"For what?" I asked. "It's not like I said I'd be getting you something to eat too."

Tony grinned with a chuckle leaving his lips as I started heading up the steps.

"All of you take a walk." I said to the surrounding agents as I made it to the top of the stairs. "That's an order."

They frowned though left since I was of higher rank than them even though I am younger. Once they were out of sight, I literally did go into the kitchen because I was hungry. However, as I was looking around I saw that Tony must live on alcohol because there was like no food at all.

"I guess I'm ordering pizza." I said to myself.

* * *

"So, you're like a computerized butler." I summarized before taking a bite from my pizza.

After receiving my pizza, which was a meat lovers with extra bacon, I came back down to the lab. I even started a lovely conversation with JARVIS, who happens to be an A.I system that Tony created.

 _"That is one way to put is, yes, Agent Cortez."_ He replied.

"That's pretty cool." I said. "And you can just call me Kaira, JARVIS. No reason to be so formal."

 _"Understood, Kaira."_ He said.

I smiled knowing that he wasn't like an actual person, but I was enjoying his company. I then heard a car pulling into the lab through the tunnel connected to it. I looked over seeing Tony was back, and he brought something with him.

"It's about time you got back." I said. "The pizza is getting cold."

"There's pizza?" Tony asked as he got out of his car.

"And I had someone from the "goon squad" make a coffee run." I added.

Tony seemed surprised to hear this before looking over to where coffee and pizza awaited him.

"Kaira, I don't know too many agents, but you are definitely my favorite." Tony said.

I shrugged modestly then finished off my fourth piece of pizza. I could probably eat the entire pizza since I have such a high metabolism, but I'm sure Tony would like some pizza.

"Can you give me a hand with this?" Tony asked gesturing to what was in his car.

I nodded my head as I jumped down off the table. I wiped off my hands then walked over to him. I helped him get the folded up popup from his car. I moved it over to a table to help him unfold it.

"It's a model of the Stark Expo." I said.

"Right you are." Tony said. "But I believe it is actually much more."

I blinked looking at him curiously. It was something more? Tony blew some dust off model before he took another look at it.

"JARVIS, could you kindly vacuum a digital wire frame?" Tony asked. "I need a projection."

JARVIS did immediately as Tony wanted as said man snapped his fingers a few times. JARVIS completed the scan of the model, and Tony literally picked up the scan to move it away from the model.

"Ah, how many buildings are there?" Tony asked.

 _"Am I to include the Belgium Waffle stands?"_ JARVIS asked.

I grinned getting the feeling that JARVIS might be throwing in a bit of sarcasm in there.

"That was rhetorical. Just show me." Tony said as he set the hologram down.

I stood behind him while looking down at it all. I was a bit confused as to how he would be finding an element in all this. He snapped his fingers then made a spinning motion that had the hologram spinning around before turning vertically as Tony grabbed a chair to sit down in in front of the hologram.

"What does that look like to you, Kaira?" He asked me.

"Kind of looks like at atom with this globe being the nucleus." I said as I pointed towards the globe.

That's right, I'm not completely stupid even if I barely passed any of my classes in every school I went to. And trust me, I went to a lot of schools. Even my luck couldn't keep me from being kicked out of school after school.

"Exactly." Tony said as he touched the globe. "Now, JARVIS, highlight the interceptor."

The globe glowed gold instead of blue like the rest of the model, and Tony made it larger than before.

"Lose the floor panels…get rid of them." He said then swiped away the floor panels from the hologram.

I frowned still not understanding what was going on through Tony's mind at the moment.

 _"What is it you're trying to achieve, Sir?"_ JARVIS asked.

"I'm discovering—uh, correction—rediscovering a new element, I believe." He said as he cupped his chin thoughtfully. "Lose the landscape—the shrubbery and the trees. Parking lots, exists."

I continued watching as Tony quickly worked with JARVIS to get rid of the parts he didn't apparently need. I wasn't exactly sure what kind of element he was trying to find, but I was interested in finding out. He finally stopped getting rid of things as he continued staring at the model.

"Stretch the protons and the neutrons using the pavilions as framework." Tony said.

JARVIS started doing all that as Tony sat back and watched it happen. I tilted my head as I watched what was looking like an atom taking form. Tony then blew it up to move around us.

"Whoa." I said looking around.

"Whoa indeed." Tony said while chuckling. "My dad has been dead for nearly twenty years, but he's still taking me to school."

He then clapped his hands together with everything shrinking to fit into the palm of his hand. I leaned over his shoulder to look at it as he moved it around in his hand.

"The proposed element should serve as a viable replacement for the platinum." JARVIS said as I could have sworn I heard Tony say "thanks, Dad". "Unfortunately it is impossible to synthesize."

I looked at Tony's face seeing he didn't look perturbed in the slightest as he got up from his chair.

"Get ready for a major remodel, Fellas." Tony said as he walked towards the door. "We're back in hardware mode."

I followed after Tony towards the door as he was punching in the code to get the door to unlock.

"Hey, Tony, need any help?" I asked. "I might not be overly knowledgeable in the way of science, but if you need any heavy lifting done, I can do it. I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"Well…I do have a sledge hammer you can use." He said grinning.

I grinned as well while glad I can help in some way. Just sitting around was killing me. I needed something to do.

"Now let's get to work." Tony said.

* * *

I stood back watching as Tony tried to bust a hole in the wall with his sledge hammer, but when he didn't get very far, I shook my head. This guy definitely needed to work out more before he started trying to bust down walls it seems.

"Step back." I said to Tony. "And give me the hammer."

Tony paused in what he was doing to look back at me as I held out my hand with my brow quirked.

"Okay, Ms. Muscles, you give it a shot." He said as he held out the sledge hammer.

I took it from him then spun it around in my hand as if it was a baton and as if it weighed just as much as one. I then took a swing at the wall with a large chunk of the wall falling to the floor, and we could see through to the next side of the wall. I took another swing with another large chunk that was as big as Tony wanted in the wall. I turned to look at Tony as I put the hammer on my shoulder. He blinked as he looked at the wall before turning to me.

"Show off." He said.

I laughed shrugging my shoulders before following him to continue with the demo work since it was about all I could do to help. We went upstairs, and as he was using the jackhammer to get to the electrical box under the floor, I used the sledge hammer to bust a whole in the marble floor above the lab. It took me a few extra swings since the thick marble was hard to crack. Tony was going to have to pay a lot to get this redone.

"How's the hole in the floor coming?" Tony asked. "The marble making it hard?"

"I'm already done." I said as I glanced back at him.

He looked at me with a look that was stuck between shocked and annoyed.

"What are you?" He asked. "Supergirl?"

"Please, Supergirl's got nothing on me." I said as I flipped my hair in a sassy manner.

Tony let out a snort of amusement as he continued playing around with the wires he had. Once he finished hooking up what he needed hooked up, he brought some wires over to the whole.

"And down they go." He said dropping them in.

We moved back downstairs to the lab once we were done upstairs, and Tony brought out a large crate that had Manhattan Project on the side. I frowned because thinking of Manhattan was still something I didn't like to do. I shook my head knowing I couldn't be distracted by that. Tony opened the crate to reveal large tube conductors.

"Kaira, I need your muscles again." Tony said.

"Well, I'm still here to help." I said.

I grabbed the conductors then took them where he wanted. I helped to hook them up all around the lab, and through the hole we made in the wall. As I was helping him try to level the conductors, Phil appeared, and I frowned knowing I was probably going to get a scolding for letting Tony loose. However, if I hadn't then we wouldn't have gotten this far.

"I heard you broke parameter." Phil said as he stepped inside then he looked at me. "Care to explain, Agent Cortez?"

"Uh, my stomach was demanding to be fed…I didn't know he could disappear so quickly as I getting a snack." I lied as I grinned _innocently_.

Phil gave me an unconvinced look, which had me looking away from his gaze. I was going to be put on desk duty for sure after this. I pouted at the very thought.

"Hey, don't be too hard on her." Tony said. "And one that was like three years ago. Two, where were you?"

"I was busy doing some stuff." Phil replied.

"Well, she was busy getting a snack." Tony said. "Can't work on an empty stomach, Coulson."

Phil chose not to reply as he walked over to see probably what we were doing.

"Anyway, we were doing some stuff and it worked." Tony added then handed me something to connect two conductors together.

I quickly went to connect them as Phil went over to the crate where we got most of our materials out of earlier. As Tony was making a snide comment, I finished connecting the conductors.

"What's this doing here?" Phil asked.

I turned around to look to see what he was talking about, and I saw what looked like an incomplete shield in his hands. What even was that? Looked pretty useless. In a fight, the person using it wouldn't be very protected.

"That's it." Tony said. "Bring that to me."

I looked at Tony wondering what was so important about a shield that was poorly put together, and that wouldn't defend against attacks very well.

"You know what this is?" Phil asked as he brought it over.

Well, I'd sure like to know what is it, and why Phil is acting like it's so important. Phil handed the shield to Tony who was looking at one of the connection points of the conductor tubes.

"It's exactly what I need to make this work." Tony said. "Kaira, can you lift up this coil?"

I stepped up with Phil getting out of my way. I lifted the coil up, so Tony could move the shield under it.

"Now, drop it." Tony said.

I did so carefully before moving back out of the way. Tony brought out a balancer to put on top of the coil.

"Perfectly level." Tony said then looked at Phil. "We're busy. What do you want?"

"Nothing." Phil said. "Goodbye. We've been reassigned. Director Fury wants us in New Mexico."

I frowned when he said "we've" and "us", and I could see that Tony seemed a bit confused as well.

"By us you mean…" Tony trailed off.

"Agent Cortez and I." Phil said. "I'm taking her with me."

My frown deepened because I definitely didn't want to leave now. I wanted to help Tony. He's grown on me, and I'd feel bad if I left him before everything's finished.

"The land of enchantment." Tony said.

"So I've been told." Phil said.

"Secret stuff?" Tony asked.

"Something like that." Phil retorted. "Cortez, get ready to leave."

He gave me a look that said not to protest, and I sighed fighting the urge to do exactly that. If I didn't respect him so much, I probably would ignore him all together.

"Hey, Kaira, thanks for all the help." Tony said as he held out his hand to me.

I smiled while reaching out to shake hands with him as well. People said he wasn't a good person, but after spending time with him, I could see we could definitely be friends in the future…if he's still here in the future.

"I hope things work out for you, Tony." I said. "I've been told we need you."

"More than you know." Tony joked.

"Not that much." Phil cut in.

I laughed then left the lab with Phil after he gave his goodbyes to Tony who I hoped did okay.

"So, New Mexico?" I asked.

"Yes," Phil said. "Barton will be meeting us there, and you two will be part of a security detail."

"Another security detail?" I asked frowning.

"Would you rather I put you on desk duty?" Phil asked.

"Nope." I replied quickly.

"Didn't think so." He said.


	6. I Fight Against A Norse God

I sighed feeling bored out of my mind as I sat on top of a rooftop with my arms crossed over my chest. I could totally be doing something way more fun right now. Working with Tony was much more fun than playing stake out. The moment we landed in New Mexico, Phil sent me with Barton to watch a Dr. Jane Foster and her motley crew. Apparently, she has a lot of info on what might have happened a few nights ago when some kind of hammer fell from the sky.

On top of that we've discovered some mystery guy with her. When I had checked the hospital earlier, Dr. Foster had checked him in under the name of Thor, which I found interesting considering it was a hammer that fell from the sky after all. I let out another sigh as I rested my head back to look up at the sky.

 _"Gees, Kid, you sound as if you're dying."_ Clint said through the comm.

"I am, Birdie." I said frowning as I used the nickname I gave him around the time I first started S.H.I.E.L.D. "I am dying of boredom! At least in Malibu I was doing something!"

Clint chuckled as I threw my hands up in exasperation, which he could probably see from his own perch from the rooftop a few down from mine.

"This isn't funny." I whined with a pout. "This is the worst mission ever."

 _"They're not all going to be like Budapest, Kiddo."_ Clint said.

I frowned knowing that was true, but missions shouldn't be allowed to be as boring as this. It should be illegal. I'm going to write up a complaint. No, forget that. I'm going to go whine to Fury until I either get my way, or he has me forcibly removed from his office like all the other times I went to him with a complaint. Maybe someday I'll break through.

 _"Kaira, if you can last another hour or so on this, I'll take you to the diner for breakfast, alright?"_ Clint offered.

I instantly perked up at that because I loved me some food. Best stuff ever, and that pizza I ate was like forever ago.

"Promise?" I asked.

 _I promise."_ Clint said with another chuckle. _"Now, are you going to be a good little agent and watch the targets?"_

"Yes, sir." I said chirpily as I saluted.

I instantly started watching our targets' place like a hawk—ha, like a hawk!—as four people moved around inside the building. I watched as the people inside spoke while trying to use my nifty spy stuff to pick up on what they were saying. I turned the small looking satellite handheld device towards the building while messing with my comm., so to get the right frequency. However, by the time I started picking up on some words, they were leaving the building.

"Damn, I was finally getting this stupid thing to work." I said tossing it over my shoulder.

It made a crunching noise, but I basically ignored it. I tilted my head curiously as the targets drove away in their van. I waited silently for a few minutes before radioing Phil.

"Momma Phil, the targets left the base." I said. "You are clear to move in."

 _"Rodger that, Cortez."_ Phil replied. _"We're moving in. You and Barton keep your eyes on the targets."_

"Copy that." I said. "Barton and I will stick to them like glue."

I cut off the communication while standing up. Clint nodded to let me know he heard before the two of us left our rooftops. We met in a back alleyway just in enough time to see the van go by.

"Isn't that the way to the diner?" I asked grinning.

Clint nodded with his own grin on his face. Yay! I get food while I'm working. Clint and I casually left the alleyway to walk down the street with no one paying any attention to us. We went a few blocks until seeing our target's van stopped.

"Hmm, there's Dr. Jane Foster, Dr. Eric Selvig, the intern Darcy Lewis..." I said then looked at the large man. "And the mystery man who apparently likes to be called Thor. A cute mystery man I might add."

Clint shook his head at me, and I grinned at him in return. The two of us walked across the street to the diner. We slipped in with no one even looking up at our entrance. I instantly spotted the group of four at a table where an elderly waitress was taking their order. Clint nodded towards the counter, and I followed his lead. We sat down at the counter, and I took off my jacket to lay across the counter beside me. I then spun around on my stool for fun.

"Okay, Kiddo, focus." Clint said though he was smiling.

He got me to face the counter while successfully stopping my spinning. I nodded my head as the lone working waitress came over to us.

"And what can I get, you two dears?" She asked with her pad and pent.

"Coffee, black." Clint said.

"Two chocolate glaze donuts." I said as I eyed the donuts behind her. "And coffee please...oh, and do you have French vanilla cream?"

The waitress chuckled saying she'd come right up with our orders. Clint thanked her for the both of us as she walked away. The waitress brought back our stuff first then went to give a big order of breakfast to the table were the four targets were.

"You need to eat healthier." Clint said as I took a big bite out of my donut. "Or you'll get flabby."

I rolled my eyes as he took an experimental sip from his coffee mug. He let out a content sigh then took another sip.

"I have a high metabolism, Birdie." I pointed out. "I can eat whatever the Hades I want. You're just jealous you can't eat like you used to, Old man. Isn't good for your health."

Clint rolled his eyes at me this time as he gave me a slight nudge. I chuckled then continued enjoying my unhealthy breakfast. I was just finishing up my breakfast when my comm. buzzed to life with a bit of static.

 _"Cortez, Barton, we're almost done here."_ Phil said. _"We need you to return to the base we set up."_

We didn't reply, but we knew Phil didn't need us too. We simply got up from the counter as Clint pulled out his wallet. He left more than enough money on the counter then headed for the door.

 _"Cortez, see if you can get a tracker on the target we have no record of before you depart."_ Phil ordered.

I nodded for Clint to wait by the door. He went to do just that as I casually put back on my light jacket. I easily picked up the conversation happening at the table as I was making my way towards the group.

"This drink, I like it." The man was saying as he held up the coffee mug. "Another!"

He went to slam it down, but with my quick half-blood reflexes I caught it with ease. The people at the table looked at me in surprise as I placed the mug on the table.

"Careful, buddy." I said with an easy grin. "Someone could get hurt on broken glass."

I pat his shoulder while easily slipping a tracking device under his collar.

"Yeah, you could just ask for more instead of breaking mugs." Jane Foster said then looked to me. "Thank-you."

"No problem." I said. "You all have a nice day."

I walked away meeting Clint over by the door. He opened it letting some men come in before he motioned for me to go out. I walked out with him right behind me.

"Success?" Clint asked.

I nodded my head while a little insulted he had to ask. I'm very good at sleight of hand after all.

"Coulson, tracking device was planted successfully." Clint said as we walked away from the diner.

 _"Understood."_ Phil said. _"Now you two get back to base."_

Clint said we would, and I stuffed my hands in my pockets wondering if this was going to get any easier.

* * *

I leaned back in my chair staring up at the ceiling as Jasper Sitwell was working on tracking the mystery guy.

"Are you sure you put that thing on right?" Sitwell asked.

I looked at him with a quirked brow, and he held up his hands in a surrendering manner. Clint chuckled as he looked up from where he was playing with his arrows. I know I put the tracker on there right. I even had it activated before I left the diner.

"Well, he's either staying in one place...very still...or something is messing with our system." Sitwell said.

"It could be the hammer." One of the techs said. "It's messing with all our other systems."

Just as the said that the screens flickered. I frowned guessing I put the tracker on there for nothing...oh well, I guess. I did what I was supposed to. Just then thunder rolled over the already darkened sky, and I frowned more while looking up. More thundered rolled as I stood up from my chair.

"Kid?" Clint asked.

I didn't reply as I went to stand outside. I looked up at the sky as dark clouds started to swirl around to block out the moon and stars. A bit of lightening streaked across the sky as well.

"Kaira, what is it?" Clint asked joining me outside.

"This isn't...natural." I said. "It feels like...some kind of force is creating this weather."

It almost felt like magic, or some kind of other unnatural force was controlling it.

"What? Do you think Zeus is in a bad mood or something?" Clint asked.

My brows furrowed as I tried to sort out through what I was feeling. This weather it felt foreign to me. When it was Zeus or the other gods messing with the weather, I always knew it was them. It was like a half-blood thing, so we always knew if something was up. However, I didn't feel their presence in this weather.

"No." I said looking at Clint. "This is something else."

Clint frowned not looking as if he liked the sound of that. As we stood there, I noticed that most of the dark clouds were hovering around where the hammer was located.

"It's the hammer." I said in realization. "It's doing this."

"Are you sure?" Phil asked from the cover of the makeshift base.

I turned to him while not surprised by his sudden appearance. I nodded my head while getting the feeling that something interesting was going to happen.

"Be on alert." Phil said. "Cortez, I want you stationed near the hammer, and clear out the scientists. Barton, be prepared to get up high."

Barton and I nodded our heads as Phil ducked back inside. Barton pat my shoulder, and I grinned at him as I went inside. I walked through the different dome-like halls until I made it to where the scientists were working on the hammer. I sat down on the railing while barely under any protection since the top of this room had no roof. Not that I cared if I got rained on, which I'm sure is going to happen once the rain starts.

"You guys should scram." I said. "We're going to have a visitor. I'm sure of it. You don't want to get in the middle of that."

They nodded while immediately packing up their weird gizmos. I looked up at the sky as more lightening streaked across it.

 _"We have an agent down!"_ I heard through the comm. system. _"We have a parameter breach."_

I grinned since I knew this was going to happen. The alarms started blaring loudly as more agents started slipping into the halls to protect the hammer. I was the last defense, but before me was a very large man known as Agent Thomas. Let's see if mystery guy can get through all of us.

"Seriously, guys, you need to get out of here." I said to the scientists, so they'd hurry along.

They quickened their pace as the clouds finally opened up to let the rain pour down to earth. The hammer gave off more spikes on energy, which had me looking at it curiously. It almost felt like...magic. Maybe this guy really was Thor.

 _"He's in the facility!"_ Someone sounded. _"All agents on high alert! I repeat—"_

The guy never got to repeat, and I winced when I heard him groan in pain. Well, the intruder got him, didn't he?

 _"Does anyone have eyes on intruder?"_ Phil asked as calm as ever.

People were shouting back negatives, or they'd say yes before I would hear them cry out in pain. This guy was good.

 _"Barton, I need up you now in the sky with a gun."_ Phil ordered. " _Cortez, be on the ready_."

I didn't hear Clint reply, but I knew he was most likely already up into the air with his bow and arrows instead of a gun.

"Ready and waiting, Momma Phil." I replied as I jumped off the railing.

My eyes tracked the silhouette of the man as he ran through the halls that were only made of a thin plastic cover. I saw him taking out agents as well. He really was good. I finally could see him down the hall from one of the entry ways that led to the hammer. I got ready to fight, but he had to change direction when a few agents charged him.

"Well, there goes my fun." I said sighing.

 _"Don't worry, Kid, I'm sure he'll be coming back your way."_ Clint assured me.

Unless, he falls over dead when Clint sticks an arrow in the back of his neck. Then I won't have any fun.

"Barton, talk to me." Phil ordered.

 _"You want me to slow him down, sir?"_ Clint asked. _"Or are you sending in more guys for you to beat up?"_

"Send him to me!" I begged.

 _"I let you know."_ Phil replied. _"And, Cortez, hold position. You might get your chance at him."_

I sighed really hoping so. I haven't had any descent fun in what's felt like weeks. Working with Tony had been mundane fun, but I need something more. I can't go around doing illegal things for fun anymore like I used to. Well, some of the spy stuff I do isn't exactly legal either, but I do that stuff because of orders. Not for the Hades of it, which always made it more fun.

I saw the guy again at the other entrance as he was walking up towards the hammer. I crossed my arms over my chest while knowing I had to wait to see if the guy got past Agent Thomas before it was my turn. Just as I thought that Agent Thomas hit the guy hard in the neck with his arm, and the guy hit the walkway.

"You're big." The guy said looking unfazed. "I've fought bigger."

He got up to punch Thomas in the face, and my brow quirked when Thomas when stumbling back. The two went swapping blows until they fell right through the thin plastic wall into the mud and the rain outside.

"And there he goes again." I said. "I'll never get a turn."

 _"Focus, Kaira."_ Clint and Phil said in unison.

I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest. I leaned against the railing while listening to the fight since I couldn't really see it. I heard a thought of grunts of pain, but I couldn't tell who was who.

 _"You better call it, Phil."_ Clint said. _"Because I'm starting to root for this guy."_

I grinned knowing that mean that the mystery man won his fight against Thomas.

 _"Hold on."_ Phil said. _"I want to see how he does against Cortez."_

My grin grew as I dropped down next to the hammer as the guy ripped a whole through the wall. He was covered in mud, and looked tried as he faced me. He tilted his head at me as his eyes looked me over.

"Are you the last line of defense?" He asked. "You are nothing but a tiny woman."

I just chuckled as I let him step forward before striking out. I whirled around with my foot out. It connected to his jaw, and he went right into the metal railing. His head hit the railing hard as I cracked my neck.

"I'm tougher than I look." I said. "Now let's go, big guy. I've been waiting for some fun."

Blondie grinned looking a bit excited himself. He took a swing at me, which I managed to dodge. I punched him in the face, but I think I hurt my hand more than his face. He grabbed the front of my jacket to toss me through the air, and I grunted when I hit the railing. I fell towards the ground while managing to land on my feet. He went to grab the hammer probably thinking I was down. However, I jumped forward while grabbing his arm. I twisted around him while placing my feet on his back.

I pressed hard on his back while tugging on his arm, and it twisted him away from the hammer. I jumped away from him as he hit the ground. He got back up only to get my knee in his face. He grabbed my leg before I could get far, and he punched me right in the face. My head was ringing after that. I shook my head then broke lose. I twisted around onto my hands while kicking my feet backward and up. They hit his chest, and he fell back into the railing again.

I didn't waste time to start punching him repeated in the face. I kicked his knee back to make him kneel to the ground. I was about to give him an uppercut that would hopefully knock him out. Before I could, however, he grabbed my fist. He twisted it until I heard pop, and I grimaced knowing my wrist was either dislocated for sprained now. He lifted me up into the air, and threw me again. However, this time I went over the railing. I hit the walkway with a loud thud...ow.

 _"Cortez, stand down."_ Phil said just as I was about to get back up. _"I want to see what happens."_

I huffed because I could keep going if given the chance. I play defeated though as the guy went to the hammer. He grabbed a hold of it to start pulling. And like everyone with else, the hammer didn't budge. I watched the guy's expression to see he was truly shocked. I could tell he had expected something to happen. Phil gave the order to move in when nothing happened. Agents swarmed the area, and one handcuffed the guy who didn't even put up a fight.

"Agent Cortez, are you alright?" Asked one of the new agents.

I just silently flipped back onto my back as I watched the guy being forced off his knees to be herded away.

 _"Kid, talk to me."_ Clint said. _"You okay?"_

"Fine." I answered. "Though I'm sure I'm going to have a nasty shiner. Oh, and my wrist is dislocated...maybe sprained. Besides, that I'm good."

* * *

I sat in front of Clint silently as he placed an icepack against my face. The doctor already checked me out, and told me I had just dislocated my wrist. It was popped back into place before I was given the rest of the checkup. I did have a big bruise on my cheek, and there were bruises on my back from where I was thrown around. My lip was also busted. Besides, all that I was fine.

"I could have kept going." I said frowning. "I wasn't done."

"Don't worry too much about it, Kid." Clint said. "You fared a lot better than everyone else. And Phil and I know you could have kept going. Phil just wanted to see what would happen. That guy was pretty good to be able to be taking hits from you without faltering."

I nodded my head lightly in agreement. The guy was barely dazed for a second before he was back to wailing on me.

"There's something about him." I said looking up at Clint. "Something that's not human."

Clint looked at me curiously as he continued to help look after the big bruise on my cheek.

"Are you sure?" Phil asked as he appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah." I said. "He's not like me...or maybe he is. I'm not sure. If he was a half-blood I would have known about him. Half-bloods that age wouldn't have lived that long without getting some kind of attention. But I have a theory. I mean, when I backtracked through what Dr. Foster did in the last twenty-four hours when we first got here, she had taken our mystery guy to the hospital, and she necked him in under the name of Thor. And we have a hammer out there that messes with weather…namely thunderstorms. We might actually have a Norse God on our hands."

Phil nodded his head looking thoughtful as I rubbed my wrist, which felt a bit sore still.

"Do you think you might get something from him if you interrogate him?" Phil asked. "Or maybe just by watching him?"

"Not sure." I said. "I'm not an interrogator."

"Well, you're going to have to be, Kaira." Phil said. "We need answers. Your theory sounds pretty solid, but if you're right, we still have to know why he is here."

I nodded guessing there really wasn't any other options. Phil told me where I could find the guy, and that he'd leave me alone with him for a few minutes. Phil left to go check on something else as I let out a sigh.

Don't worry, Kid." Clint said. "You can do this. Nat's been giving you lessons, right?"

I nodded again because that was true. Natasha has been trying to give me lessons in interrogating people properly. Guess it's time to see if those lessons are going to pay off.

* * *

I stood outside the room where mystery guy was as I took a deep brief. Ask me to do something extremely dangerous, and I'd do it gladly with a large grin on my face. Ask me to play interrogator...I get nervous. My people skills aren't that great. I tend to annoy people, or completely piss them off since my personality is usually snarky and sarcastic...and mocking, which are very similar personality traits now that I think about it. I shook my head while stepping in through the door.

"Goodbye." I heard the mystery man murmur.

"Goodbye?" I asked with a tilt of the head. "I just got here, Pal."

The man glanced up at me with a dull look in his eye. Man, this was not the same guy from last night.

"I know you were probably expecting Momma Phil." I said. "But I was sent instead. Ya see, I have a theory that you're not exactly human like me."

A bit of curiosity entered the man's eyes after I mentioned that little 'not completely human' tidbit.

"So, what's your name?" I asked him with a tilt of my head.

"...Thor Odinson..." He said after a moment's pause.

My eyes widened momentarily. So I was right…I like being right. A Norse demigod...and actually immortal unlike me. I mean, some people call Thor Odinson a god while others call him a demigod. It's like difference in mythologies or something. Though I have heard of Norse demigods who were like me. A mortal demigod born from the union of a Norse god and a mortal human. I've never met any though.

"A fellow demigod." I said. "My name is Kaira. I'm the daughter of Tcyhe the goddess of Luck and Chance."

Thor's eyes widened partially as he looked at me. It was the most life he's had in his eyes since I walked through the door.

"You're a Grecian." Thor said.

I nodded since that was technically true I suppose. My mother is a Greek goddess after all.

"So, I take it that hammer out there is yours." I said.

"No longer." Thor said as he shook his head. "It is a punishment from my father that I be bound here to Migard...as a mere human. To never wield the hammer because I am not worthy."

I looked at him sympathetically when seeing how broken up he was about this.

"Then you have to prove yourself worthy." I said. "I know it's not an easy task. Believe me, I used to spend a lot of my time trying to prove myself worthy to my mother. I'm still trying, so you can't give up either."

Thor looked at me seeming surprised by my words. I know I shouldn't be encouraging him to continue going on, but I can't stand seeing a fellow demigod feeling down. Technically I think of myself as a half-blood, but hey, we're both children of gods. Got to stick together.

"You think I can change?" Thor asked. "I am a brash man...I did not listen to my father's teachings...I longed for war. I put my people in danger for this need."

"Believe me, Thor, I know quite a few half-bloods that enjoy war very much." I said. "One of them is a close friend of mine…she got a war, and even though she's daughter of the war god, she no longer wishes for it as she had once. So, if war is in her blood, but she can change her mindset of it, then you can too. And it seems to me that you've already changed based on the description you've given of yourselves."

"...thank-you...for your kind words, Lady Kaira" Thor said.

I blinked at being called a lady because I'm pretty sure I'm far from being close to a lady.

 _"Cortez, I want a word with you."_ Phil said through the comms.

"I have to go now." I said to Thor. "I hope things work out for you. And chin up, Big guy. That sour look doesn't suit you."

I left the room before he could comment to find Phil waiting on the other side of it.

"Do you believe him?" Phil asked me the second the doors closed behind me.

"Yeah, I do." I said nodding. "The look in his eyes...he looked truly broken. I don't see him as much as a threat. Yeah, he walloped our guys good, but I think he's given up on the hammer…at least for now."

Phil nodded his head then told me to get some rest. I dipped my head then left the facility while planning to go to the motel in town that was completely rented out to S.H.I.E.L.D agents. I spotted Clint near one of the jeeps placing two bags inside, and I grinned as I started skipping over.

"Birdie~" I sang as I jumped onto his back.

"Whoa!" He grunted as he instantly grabbed the back of my knees while trying not to fall over. "Kiddo, I think you're too big for piggyback rides."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" I asked pouting.

Clint instantly back-peddled saying he wasn't, and I grinned as I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"To the motel, Birdie." I said. "It's time for sleep."

Clint chuckled placing me inside the jeep where he had put the bags in.

"I was just thinking that myself." He said as he ruffled my hair with a grin.


	7. I Play a Deadly Game With the Destroyer

NO POV:

Clint walked out of the motel bathroom with a towel on top his head. He was dressed in a dark t-shirt and a pair of sweats. He looked over the bed on the right side of the room to see Kaira was curled up and knocked out. She was snoring very lightly with her chest rising and falling with every breath. He smiled at her while remembering the night of her first mission that he had taken her on. Most new agents would have been too nervous to sleep, but the second her head hit the pillow she was out.

However, he also knew the slightest disturbance in the room would have had her up and ready to fight. Clint tossed the towel over to the side thinking he'd catch some sleep himself. He was about to climb into his own bed, but Kaira turned over in her sleep with her covers slipping off of her. Clint went over to her bed to put the covers back over her, so she wouldn't get cold. He then brushed her hair back out of her face as she snuggled into the cover.

"Sweet dreams, kiddo." Clint said.

He leaned down to kiss her forehead like he did for his kids before pulling back. Clint went over to his bed while laying down to catch some sleep before tomorrow.

* * *

KAIRA'S POV:

I stretched my limbs the next day as I came out of the bathroom washed, dressed, and ready for the day. Clint was already off back to base when Phil called him in this morning. Phil said I could get more sleep since I had been injured last night. I felt fine though. I ate some ambrosia before bed, and my wrist wasn't sore and my bruises were gone. I was placing my comm into my ear, so to radio Phil when there was a sound of an explosion. It shook the entire motel, which nearly sent me falling over.

"What the Hades?" I murmured.

I hurried outside the motel to see that a giant silver metalman was walking down the street. Well, I think it's time to radio Phil.

"Ah, Momma Phil." I called as I turned on my comm. "We have a slight problem. There's a large metalman walking down the middle of the street."

I received only static, which had me frowning in concern. What am I supposed to do now? I pressed my figure to the comm guessing I needed to try again.

"Phil." I tried again. "Clint? Anyone want to copy? Sitwell, I'd even be happy to hear from you right now."

I still only got static. I cursed while having to resist the urge to throw my comm to the side since it was completely useless to me now. But if they get it fixed, hopefully I'd get word from one of the others. I'd definitely need help if I wanted the situation contained. The people around town were quickly evacuating the place as the metalman got even closer.

"Well, this should be fun." I said guess I better get started trying to help somehow.

The face on the metalman opened up as it faced towards the motel. Fire seemed to burn inside, and I cursed having an idea what was coming next. I quickly jumped out of the way as it fired at the motel. I rolled across the ground then stopped to look back at the damaged caused.

"Note to self: Do _not_ get hit by that." I said.

The metalman turned to fire at a mother and child, so I sprang into action. I ran towards the pair then shoved them out of the way. The blast hit a car that flipped over me due to the force, and by sheer luck it landed away from me, not on top of me.

"Oh, that was close." I said then turned to the mother and son. "Okay, you two, move. This place isn't safe."

I picked up the kid then rushed along the sidewalk with the mother close to my side. I made sure the two of them got placed inside one of the cars evacuating the city before I turned back to the metalman as it attacked four warriors I didn't know. And they weren't fairing too well.

"Lady Kaira!"

I glanced behind me seeing Thor, Jane Foster, Dr. Selvig, and Darcy Lewis running towards me.

"Thor, care to explain that thing." I pointed towards it.

"It is the Destroyer." Thor said. "It has been sent here by my brother to destroy me."

I blinked once then twice before letting out a low whistle. Talk about some serious family problems. Maybe gods of any race just can't get along even if they are family.

"Oh...awesome." I said. "Sounds like we've got a party on our hands."

I tapped my earring causing it to glow before it fell from my ear to start growing into my battle staff. It fell into my hand after it was done transforming.

"Whoa." Darcy said with wide eyes.

I spun the staff a few times for some practice swings then faced towards the metalman.

"Hey, Thor, if I happen to get killed, do me a small favor." I said looking towards the blonde. "Make sure my body is given to a man named Barton."

"Of course, Lady Kaira." Thor said. "But you will not die today."

I chuckled hoping he was right. I started walking forward towards the metalman. This all should be an interesting and fun fight. I stopped in front of the metalman with a grin on my face.

"Hey, Tinman!" I called up getting its attention. "How about a friendly fight? You game?"

It fired at me, so I had to dodge to the side. I then ran up a car like a ramp to get me up into the air. I jumped up towards it while swinging my battle staff towards it. I hit it hard in the head, and snapped its head to the side. I then landed on the ground while shoving my staff up to hit the metalman in face. My staff went into the opening in its head, and I got an idea. I quickly while bracing the staff against my shoulder.

"Strength don't fail me now!" I said.

I gave a shout as I gave it my all to sling the large metalman over my shoulder and into the ground.

"Holy cow!" I heard Darcy cry out.

As the thing was down, those male warriors from earlier tried to stab it with their weapons. However, it shoved them away, and they went flying into the air. I then gasped when one of its large hands wrapped around my waist as it was standing up. I cried out as it started squeezing so hard that I felt some of my ribs break. I ended up dropping my battle staff as it was crushing me. I kicked my legs, which were off the ground, at it, but it didn't do much good.

"Styx!" I cursed as another rib cracked.

Suddenly that female warrior jumped up to throw her spear at the Destroyer. It was stabbed in the face, and even though it didn't do much, the thing let me go. I dropped to the ground while wincing when my ribs were jostled. This was not my day. Luck is taking today off I guess. That female warrior from earlier helped me off the ground then got me behind a car.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." She said. "I am Lady Sif."

Well, this seemed like a weird time for introductions, but I don't want to seem rude to the person who helped me, do I?

"I'm Kaira." I replied. "Wish we could have proper introductions, but we still need to beat that thing."

And my staff was currently lying out there, and wasn't with me, which wasn't good.

"But you are injured." She said.

"As long as I'm still breathing, I can still fight." I said.

She seemed to look at me with new respect as I stood up while turning to face the Destroyer.

"Hey, Metal Face, I'm still here!" I called out. "You're not very good at destroying things if you can't take care of one woman!"

It went to fire at me, but I rushed forward, which confused it. I then slid between its legs to get to my dropped battle staff. Once I picked it up, I used it to vault me out of the way when it fired again. I made it back to Sif while having trouble breathing because of my ribs. I'm pretty sure one either punctured my lung, or was at least dangerously scaping against it. As I was trying to catch my breath, those others warriors ran towards us. However, before they got close enough the Destroyer fired. Sif and I were sent flying one way and them another. We hit a car before rolling over it. I grunted in pain when I landed on my arm funny.

"This isn't going how I planned." I said as I forced myself to sit up against the car. "Has my luck finally ran out?"

As I sat there wondering how to fight that thing next, Thor appeared before Sif and I.

"Sif, Lady Kaira, there is no more you can do." Thor said as he put a hand on each of our shoulders.

"No, I will die a warrior's death." Sif said. "Stories will be told of this day."

Thor looked at her gently as he cupped the back of her neck, so to look her in eyes.

"Live and tell those stories yourself." Thor said.

Sif frowned before finally nodding her head. Thor helped her up before pushing her towards their friends. I just let out a breath as I used my good arm to try and get me onto my feet.

"You must retreat as well, Lady Kaira." Thor said as he helped me up completely. "Live and return to your friends."

I frowned because the thought of fleeing left a bad taste in my mouth. Even if my luck has run out, I don't want to leave this business to others.

"I can't back down." I said. "It's not in my blood."

"Please," Thor said. "I know what I must do. I will end this."

I frowned wishing to protest, but I paused when seeing the look in Thor's eyes. I sighed seeing that he really thought he could end this.

"Fine." I said nodding.

He ushered me along towards his friends who were gothering around Foster, Selvig, and Lewis.

"We need to fall back." One of the warriors said. "Come on!"

I resisted the urge to tell him to stuff it as I helped get Eric Selvig onto his feet. I really wanted to know where my fellow agents were when I needed them. I just hoped they were in one piece…especially Clint and Phil.

"Wait!" Jane Foster said.

I frowned turning to ask her what the holdup was when I saw what caught her attention was on Thor who was walking towards the Destroyer unarmed. He really wasn't about to pull a martyr move, was he?

"What is he doing?" She asked.

I had no idea, but I'm sure I wouldn't like the answer when we figure it out. Thor kept walking towards the Destroyer, and I could have sworn he was speaking to him…but he was too far away for me to hear. The Destroyer stood before Thor looking ready to fire. However, it then closed up its face with the fire dying down. When it turned around as if to leave, I was confused. That can't just be the end. It seemed as if my feeling was right because it whirled around to hit Thor straight on.

"No!" Foster cried out.

She ran towards while slipping from mine and Sif's grasp when he reached for her. She ran over towards Thor, who had hit the ground by now, and she quickly knelt down beside him.

"Dammit." I cursed then touched my comm. "This is Agent Kaira Cortez if there is anyone still standing answer me! I need a medic here stat!"

All I got was static, and I cursed as I looked over to see Thor had taken his last breath. Either my comm had been damaged during this fight, that hammer was still interfering with our systems, or that Destroyer took care of everyone else already.

"Piece of crap!" I said as I ripped out my comm to throw it to the ground.

I then heard what sounded like a light explosion in the distance, and when I looked up I saw something flying up from around where we had set up base. I tilted my head wondering if that thing was what I thought it was. It came flying towards us, or more so towards Thor, so Selvig got Foster out of there even though she was resisting. It turned out to be the hammer, and suddenly Thor's hand shot out to capture it in his hand.

Lightning struck from where he stood as my mouth hung open. Thor, who as now standing and in wearing armor, threw out his hammer to knock the Destroyer off of its feet. The hammer then returned to Thor as the lightning continued to strike where he stood. The lightning stopped striking the ground as a storm cloud started funneling into what looked like a small tornado. Thor flew up into the air as the Destroyer tried to shoot him down. However, Thor dodged the attack as the spinning vortex became faster. Soon it was strong enough to lift the Destroyer into the air.

"Gods." I murmured. "Zeus is not going to be happy about someone flying in his skies, and messing with his lightning."

I really hope I'm not the one who will have to answer to him about this later. While still in the sky, the Destroyer tried to fire at Thor again, but the Norse God of Thunder used his hammer to block the attack as he flew down towards the Destroyer. There was a large explosion that made all of us have to turn away for a moment. When we were able to look back, the defeated Destroyer landed on the ground as the small tornado was disappearing. Thor walked out of it, and I sighed as I looked around at all the damage.

"I am so going to get an earful for this later." I said with a sigh.

I pouted because I didn't deserve a lecture. I deserve a very nice and long vacation. Especially after all the shit that just went down.

"Do not look so wary, young maiden!" The large warrior said as he clapped me hard on the shoulder. "I am sure you made your ancestors proud with how bravely you fought."

I tried not to wince since I was pretty sore in the shoulder he just hit. I know it was meant to be a friendly gesture, but it would have been nice if he hadn't hit me so hard.

"It's not my ancestors I'm worried about." I said.

I then hooked my foot under my battle staff that had fallen to the ground. I kicked it up to catch with one hand. It started shrinking down before I placed it back in my ear.

"We must go to the Bifrost site." Thor said. "I will have words with my brother."

Just then Phil and a few agents decided to show up. Well, good to see they all seemed to be in one piece…not sure if they'll be once I get my hands on them. Where have they been?!

"Excuse me." Phil called out as he stepped towards Thor. "Donald, I don't think you've been completely honestly with me."

"Know this, Son of Coul." Thor spoke as if Phil hadn't. "You and I, we fight for the same cause. The protection of this world. From this day forward you can count me as your ally, if you return the items you have taken from Jane."

He stepped back to stand beside said woman as I started walking towards Phil since I knew he'd want to debrief me.

"Stolen." Foster corrected.

"Borrowed." Phil retorted.

"No, I'm pretty sure the word to use is stolen." I quipped.

Phil gave me a look before his eyes roamed over my body to obviously see how injured I was. He then turned back to Foster when he saw I wasn't going to keel over just yet.

"Of course you can have your equipment back. You're going to need it to continue your research." Phil said then turned to the other agents. "We need a medic for Cortez. Make sure one gets here."

"Yes, sir." Sitwell said then hurried to radio a medic.

As he was doing that, a jeep came peeling into town, and I could see Clint behind the wheel. He slammed on the breaks before jumping out of it. He ran towards me, and I mustered up a smile when he reached me.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked as he started checking me over for injuries.

"Well, I'm not dead, so I'll count that as a win." I replied.

He frowned obviously not liking my reply, but I didn't know what else to say. I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I turned my head to look at Thor.

"You fought bravely, Lady Kaira." Thor said. "I am honored to now call you my ally. Rest well, my friend, for you have earned it…I hope to see you again someday."

I turned around to face him completely while holding out my hand to him with my uninjured arm. He grinned as he reached out to shake hands with me.

"I'm sure we'll cross paths again." I said. "Just go do what you have to."

He nodded his head then turned to Foster. He asked her if she wanted to see the "rainbow bridge", and moments later they were flying off while ignoring Phil who called after them.

"Well, I got that exciting mission I wanted, but now…I could really go for a vacation." I said to Clint.

"We'll get you one, Kiddo." Clint said. "Let's just get you out of here."

He put my good arm around his shoulders then helped me towards the other agents as a medic was arriving. Looked as if this was another mission completed…don't know if it can be counted as a success or not though.

* * *

I let out a sigh as the quinjet landed on top of the HQ building in New York. It was nice being back in New York. I'd probably go back to my apartment, and sleep for at least a few days. As the doors were opening, I stood up while reaching for my bag.

"No, no." Clint said as he quickly grabbed my bag before I could. "I've got this."

I frowned at him because I don't like to be babied. Yes, I have a few broken ribs, and yes, one of my arms is in a sling. However, that doesn't make me a cripple. Or does it?

"Don't give me that look." Clint said. "Now, go no."

I let out a groan before stepping off the quinjet as Clint chuckled while following after me. As I was stepping off the quinjet, I saw that Natasha was waiting on us. She smiled while opening up her arms to me when I got closer. She hugged me gently as I put one good arm around her.

"I heard someone acted recklessly again." Natasha said as she let me go.

She didn't look as if she was going to lecture me, which had me smiling. Of course, she never lectures me, which is why I love her so much. I still love Clint to pieces too, but I could live without his lectures.

"Well, I had to do something." I said. "Besides, it wouldn't be the first time I took on something deadly and made of metal."

The Coccus Bull came to mind, and the last time I had to deal with one of those, I tried to ride it like cowboys do rodeo bulls. Didn't work out exactly as planned since it can pop out a part of its back to eject something off of it. I landed in a tree if I remember correctly. It took a few campers to get me down too. Hadn't been one of my best moments, and Clarisse held it over my head for a while.

"Yeah, well this thing shot out like a fiery laser beam of doom." Clint said with a frown on his face.

Oh, please don't start back up with the lectures. Anything but another lecture, please.

"Wouldn't be the first time I fought something that used a fiery laser beam of doom." I retorted.

I frowned as I rethought that statement. Did anything I ever fought shoot out something like that? Well, dragons breathe out fire. Does that count? That bronze dragon Beckendorf once put back together shot out something more laser like than fire from his mouth, and I've had to deal with him. He did not like me that was for sure.

"Okay, whatever." Clint said while chuckling. "Let's just get out of here before some kind of emergency happens, which prevents us from this well needed vacation."

Well, I wasn't about to argue there. All three of us got into the elevator that would take us off the roof. I couldn't wait to get some rest in. I could literally sleep like a log for about a week or so.

"How did your mission end by the way, Nat?" I asked.

I was curiously to hear about Tony. I hoped he wasn't dead or anything because I grew kind of attached to him in our short time together.

"Well, it ended on an exciting note for sure." Natasha said. "But, Stark managed to synthesize a cure for himself, and he saved the day from evil drones from Hammer Industries with a little help from yours truly."

I smiled because it was good to hear that Tony was okay. We finally made it to the bottom floor of the building, and as we stepped out, we were greeted by many agents standing around chatting excitedly. I blinked curiously while wondering what was going on.

"Nat, did something happen while we were gone?" Clint asked looking towards the redhead.

I looked towards her too while wondering if she knew. She was here before us after all.

"I don't know." Natasha said shrugging. "As soon as I finished my mission report, I went up to the roof to wait for the both of you. You guys arrived about five minutes later."

So what happened in that short amount of time? Whatever it was didn't seem like an emergency since people were rushing around in a panic or anything. They were just chatting excitedly as if something big and important has happened. And since I'm a very curious person, I am going to figure out. I spotted Galen not far from us, so I walked over to the son of Iris.

"Hey, Gal," I greeted as I reached him.

Galen turned to look at me with a friendly smile as Natasha and Clint joined us.

"Kaira, welcome back." Galen said then nodded to the two senior agents albeit shyly. "Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton."

The two returned the nod as the chatter continued to happen all around us, which prompted me to ask my question to Galen.

"So what's happening?" I asked. "People seem really excited for some reason?"

Galen's face seemed to light up partially when I asked, which just made me more curious.

"Earlier today Director Fury was contacted by some of our agents in the Artic." Galen said. "Some workers up there found something very interesting in the ice."

My brow quirked wondering what could be so interesting to be found way up north like that.

"You may not believe this, but frozen in the ice was the Captain America!" Galen said. "Steve Rogers the first super human created by mortals. He was found in the very flying vessel he had crash landed in when he stopped the Red Skull back in WWII. They did some tests on him after they managed to get him to the base up there, and they learned he still has a heartbeat. All those years frozen in ice, and he's still alive. Once he's stable enough for transport, he's being brought here."

My eyes widened in shock. One of the first real human super heroes was coming here? What would this mean for the future of S.H.I.E.L.D?


	8. I Chase a Captain

Queenie: Alright, dearies, here is the moment where Kaira and Steve meet. It will be a pretty friendly meeting at first, but once they get to know each other, it'll be obvious they rub each other the wrong way. Well, I hope you like the chapter.

* * *

"This all just seems really stupid in my opinion." I said as I stood with Maria and Director Fury.

It's been two days since the arrival of our latest guest, and I've just gotten back from my vacation, which I obviously cut short. I had been just so curious about what this Captain America was going to be like that I couldn't relax at the farm. Technically I'm still on vacation since I'm still mending, but I had to come back to meet this mortal legend. And my injuries are mostly healed thanks to the power of ambrosia.

"With all due respect, Agent Cortez," The nasally voice of Dr. Oliver began.

Dr. Benjamin Oliver was the leading psychiatrist here at the New York HQ. He and his team were here to give us a bit of therapy from time-to-time. You know, to make sure we don't lose our marbles, which is something very possible to do in this line of work. At least for the average person. I could honestly do without Benjamin and his goons. But I had personally gotten to know the doctor when Fury made me have weekly visits with him after I joined. To deal with the "trauma" left behind from the war. So since I know him so well, I can probably guess what he's going to say next.

"You are not the one with three PhDs." Benjamin said. "This plan will work. When the Captain wakes, he will believe he's home in a safe place recovering after being recovered from the crash. That way his mind isn't too overloaded when he wakes. It will be a slow transition until he is ready for the truth."

I rolled my eyes since that didn't make his plan sound any better than when I first heard about it. I mean, putting a man, who's been on ice for seventy years, in a fake 1940s hospital room couldn't end well. We couldn't keep him in there until he was ready to hear the truth. He'd come out eventually. And most likely, he'd be suspicious in the first place.

"And using an agent that somewhat resembles Agent Carter helps how?" I asked. "Won't that have him asking to see her immediately? What are you going to tell him? No? Don't think that'll go over well. Not to mention the game I hear paying through the very thin walls was something that happened before Rogers went to war if I'm hearing my dates right. Don't you think he'll notice that?"

Benjamin started turning red in the face as he was obviously getting tired of me questioning his methods. However, before he could say anything, Fury cleared his throat.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens." Fury said. "Though if you're so skeptical about it, Cortez, I want you on watch for when he wakes. If he tries to run for it, I'm leaving it to you to stop him and bring him back in. Once that happens, bring him to me."

I nodded while almost smirking since Fury was obviously skeptical about this plan as well. I threw a smug look in Benjamin's direction, and he threw me an angered one in return. Fury went to leave with Maria following after, but he paused to look back at Benjamin and me.

"Oh, and after that, go home, Kaira." Fury said firmly. "You need this vacation. I don't want to see you in this building again for the rest of the week once Captain Rogers is awake, understand?"

"Yes, sir." I said nodding my head.

I never argued directly with Fury. I respected him too much for that. Besides, I know I do need the rest. He and Maria then left leaving me with Benjamin.

"Well, when this does blow up in your face, I'll be ready for damage control." I said as I pulled my comm from my pocket. "And so will my team."

I put the comm in my ear while ready to pick the agents I'd need once Rogers makes a run for it. As I started getting things prepared, Benjamin huffed while marching away. I threw an amused grin in his direction as he disappeared around the corner. Well, at least he's out of the way. Now it's time to get things prepared.

* * *

I stood leaned against the wall outside the tin box the Captain was in as I picked at my nails. I could hear the game still going inside the box, but there was new sounds as well like a door opening. That female agent—Agent Maxwell—must have went in. Rogers must be awake. I remained leaning against the wall though my body became a bit tense as I readied for the Captain to make an escape. I also reached up to tap my comm as I heard the door shut behind Maxwell.

"He's awake." I said. "Get ready to move."

I got a confirmation from Agent Thomas who was back in the game after mending from his fight with Thor. He might be a mortal, but Thomas was built like damn train. Nothing kept him down for long. I heard muffle voices from inside the box, but I couldn't make up what they were saying. However, things didn't seem to be going well since I saw some of the backup agents for this little show go around the box to the front to go through the door.

"He didn't buy it." I said grinning. "Knew he wouldn't."

A second later the two men were throwing clean through the line tin wall, and that's when I got my first look at Captain Steve G. Rogers as he came out of the hole he made. He looked around in a panic with his eyes settling on me.

"Now, Captain, let's take it easy." I said as I pushed off the wall. "We're all friends here, I assure you."

Rogers relaxed a bit as he looked at me, and for a second I thought he might make a run for it. However, just then Maxwell butt in telling him to wait, and he shook his head snapping his eyes away from me. He took off running, which actually made things a bit more fun. I hurried after him while not waiting to hear Maxwell sound the warning. I ran after Rogers while closing in. Though I had to admit he was fast.

I followed him into the main hall as Maxwell's voice continued to sound the alarm over the speakers. Some of the agents in the hall tried to grab him, but Rogers easily batted them away from him. I kept on his heels while jumping over the fallen agents.

"Sorry!" I called over my shoulder then pressed my finger to my comm when I saw Rogers near the door. "Agent Thomas, get into position. He's heading your way."

"Roger that, Cortez." Thomas replied. "We're ready and waiting."

I grinned while quickly going through the doors after Rogers. I made it outside just as he started running down the street nearly getting run over. I had to slide over the taxi cab that nearly nailed him, which gave him a bit of time to put distance between us. However, I was quick to close that distance again. He made it to the center of the square where he stopped dead in his tracks. He obviously was more concerned trying to figure out what was going on that getting away. Just then the SUVs with the other agents circled him before they left the vehicles. I finally stopped running as I pushed past the other agents.

"Hey, solider boy, you ready to calm down?" I asked getting his attention.

When he didn't seem like he was going to fight or take flight, I stepped up closer to him to stand in front of him. I had to look up at him partially since he was so tall, but I've had to deal with bigger people before. So if the fight instinct did kick in, I wasn't too worried.

"Sorry if that little act back at HQ messed with you." I said sincerely. "I told them it was a bad idea, but no one ever listens to me. But in Dr. Oliver's defense, he just thought it was the best way to ease you into everything slowly."

I don't know why I'm speaking up for Benjamin, but it seemed like the best thing to do. Didn't want the Captain holding a grudge against the guy who's probably going to be working with him a lot until we all know where Rogers's mental state is.

"Break what?" Rogers asked looking into my eyes.

I sighed scratching the back of my head while wondering how to break the news to the guy. I mean, I don't know what I'd do if I were in his position. Someone like the di Angelo siblings or Myron Blackstone, who've been through something like him, would be better candidates, but it wasn't like I could get them here in the next two seconds, so I guess I'd just have to deal with it myself.

"To put it simply, you've been taking quite the long nap, Captain Rogers." I said. "A nap that's lasted…oh, about 70 years or so."

Instead of calling me liar or anything along those lines, Rogers remained silent while obviously trying to come to terms with what I was saying. Though he was taking it better than most people would. He looked around at everything, and I knew it had to be quite the sight compared to what he was used to.

"I know, it has to be a big change." I said getting his eyes back on me. "And while I'm sure this is a stupid question…Are you going to be okay?"

I mean, if I was in his shoes, I'd probably punch the idiot stupid enough to ask me that, but Rogers let out a sigh as he looked up towards the sky.

"Yeah…it's just...I had a date." He said sadly.

I looked at him sympathetically, and while I'd like to give him more time, we were bringing enough attention to ourselves. I needed to get him back to HQ and Fury. I turned to Agent Thomas.

"Keep the pedestrians moving." I said to him. "Move our guys out. Let's not old up traffic any more than we need to. And contact Director Fury. Tell him I'll be personally escorting Captain Rogers back to HQ, and we'll meet him in his office. The rest of the orders, I'm sure you can handle."

"Yes, ma'am." Thomas said nodding.

He turned towards the men to start ordering them, and while some looked as if they wanted to stay and stare at the living legend, they moved out as ordered. I turned back to Rogers seeing he was looking at me curiously.

"I suppose I didn't properly introduce myself." I said walking a few steps back to him. "Agent Kaira Cortez at your service, Captain Rogers."

I held out my hand to him, and after a moment of hesitation, he reached out to shake my hand.

"Now, I know you have to have a lot of question," I said once we stopped shaking hands. "I'm not the one who can answer them. So if you'd like, we'll return to HQ, so my boss can fill you in on a few things you've missed."

* * *

NO POV:

Steve stood stiffly in the elevator next Kaira as it was heading up to where she said her boss's office was located. He looked around at the glass elevator, and how high tech it was. It's like nothing he's ever seen, but he supposes technology has come a long way since he took his seventy years long nap. Steve's eyes then landed on Kaira as she was leaning against one of the glass walls. She looked perfectly at ease while not seeming to care that she was standing next to someone from a different time. He also noticed she seemed rather young to be an agent. He was going to ask how long she's been with this agency, but she spoke up first.

"You know, S.H.I.E.L.D was actually started by some old friends of yours." She said as she glanced up at him. "At least that's what I heard."

"Really?" He asked a bit curious.

She nodded her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her arm slightly twinge at the movement since it was still tender and in recovery from her fight with the Destroyer. If she ever saw that hunk of tin ever again, she'd turn it into scrap metal before it had time to recognize her.

"Howard Stark and Agent Carter transformed what was left of your task force into S.H.I.E.L.D." Kaira continued. "They're the founders of this entire organization."

"I take it they retired though from this kind of life." Steve said.

Guessing by how old they'd be now, Steve doubted they were actively working with S.H.I.E.L.D at the moment. Kaira sighed with an expression on her face that said she had bad news. Steve felt his heart completely stop as he wondered if Peggy wasn't even alive anymore. If she wasn't…he wasn't sure how he'd handle things.

"Unfortunately, Howard Stark died in a car accident with his wife Maria some time ago." Kaira said. "His son Tony continues his work at Stark Industries, but has no connections to S.H.I.E.L.D."

Though that might change once Fury gets the Avengers started like he wants. Kaira was sure Steve would be part of the group now that people know he's alive and well.

"And what about Peg—Agent Carter?" Steve asked fearing the worse.

"Agent Carter has been retired for some time." Kaira said. "And before you ask, I don't know where she is. S.H.I.E.L.D tries to keep his agents whether current or former protected, so their home locations aren't really freely given away."

Steve nodded understanding that while glad that Peggy was alive at least and somewhere safe. He wondered how she's been all these years. If she fell in love with anyone else or had a family. A part of him hoped so since he'd feel guilty if she waited around for him and didn't live her life. Though another had hoped she had to show she's loved him all this time, and that made him feel guilty for wishing that.

"I know this all has to be hard on you, Cap." Kaira said. "I wish I could say I understood how you felt, but I don't. Though I do have friends who could understand what you're going through. There's these twins I know who lost seventy years of their lives as well. They disappeared around the same time you did back in the day. Then there's his guy named Myron who went missing for nearly a hundred years if not more before he was able to rejoin society. All three of them lost their family and their other loved ones and had the readjust to the world."

Steve looked down wondering how anyone could adjusted to waking up in a world after being away for seventy years to see how much things have changed.

"Maybe you can talk to one of them someday." Kaira said. "If Fury allows it. Well, not Celena. She's been missing for months now."

Kaira sounded worried when she said this as a frown formed on her face. Steve looked at her in concern wondering if she was very close to this Celena.

"But that's not important now." Kaira said forcing her frown away to smile up at him. "You have enough on your plate, Cap, and I'm sure Director Fury will try to help you out."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the elevator reached the floor it was meant to be on. The doors dinged open with Kaira motioning Steve out first. Steven stepped through the door with Kaira following. Kaira walked down a small hall with the stone wall stopping short on the left side to reveal a small open space that was divided by a completely glass wall that kept the waiting area and office separate.

Steve could see a dark-skinned man with an eyepatch in the office behind the large desk. Kaira walked up to what looked like part of the wall, but Steve noticed a door handle. Kaira waved her hand over the glass wall by the door with what looked like a keypad appearing. Kaira typed in a code with a female's voice speaking up.

"Welcome, Agent Kaira E. Cortez." The computerized woman's voice said.

The door then clicked open, so Kaira pulled it open while poking her head inside.

"Director Fury," She said.

Steve could hear the respect rolling off Kaira's tongue as she addressed the director behind the desk. Fury looked up with his single eye flicking towards Steve before back to Kaira.

"Come in, Kaira." He said addressing her informally.

Kaira nodded her head then opened the door completely while letting Steve walk in first. Kaira closed the door behind her then walked up to Fury's desk with Steve behind her.

"I see you've brought Captain Rogers back in one piece." Fury said not looking up from the computer in front of him.

"Yes, sir." Kaira said. "There was no need for violence to have the Captain return. If it's all you need, I'm sure you'd like me to finish my vacation."

"You're completely right, Agent." Fury said glancing towards Kaira. "I want you to march yourself out of this building then go somewhere you can relax. Try the beach, and don't come back until your vacation is over."

Kaira chuckled with her lips turning up in amusement as the director looked at her firmly. Steve noted it was almost like a talk between a father and daughter than a boss and employee. Though he said nothing as he tried not to worry about how his future would be.

"Of course, sir." Kaira said nodding her head. "I'll leave Captain Rogers in your hands then."

She then turned to leave, but pat Steve's arm almost as if she was bidding him a silent farewell. She headed for the door while punching in her code again, which had the door unlock. As she was opening the door open, Fury called out to her, which had her looking back at him.

"Actually, Cortez, instead of the beach maybe you should try going home for a change." Fury said. "I think you've avoided it long enough."

He said no more than that, and Steve watched as a bothered expression appeared on Kaira's face. She then sighed as she looked away.

"I will consider it, Director." She said. "Have a nice day now."

She left with the door shutting softly behind her. Steven then looked back to Fury as he finished working on his computer.

"Take a seat, Cap." Fury said looking up at him. "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

KAIRA'S POV:

I sighed looking down Half-Blood Hill to see the camp down below. I could see a few campers moving about below doing the usual camp activities. Gods, I can't remember the last time I participated in a three-legged death race or in a game of capture the flag. It felt like ages ago. I wasn't even sure why I came back here exactly, but it wasn't to play games that was for sure. Maybe it just really was time for me to return even if just for a short visit.

"Well, can't keep just standing up here." I said to myself.

I started down into the valley while adjusting the trap to my bag. I was going to find Chiron to check in with him, so he knew I was here, which means my first stop would be the Big House. I headed towards the baby blue house while already spotting a certain god of wine and my old mentor playing pinochle as usual. I wonder if the two ever do anything else with their free time. The first one to spot me was Mr. D and he instantly frowned when seeing me.

"Oh, goody." He began sarcastically. "That troublemaker is back. Kayla Corlex."

I nearly rolled eyes when he messed up my name, but I had almost missed Mr. D and his crabby attitude and inability to get any of our names right. His words had Chiron turning his head, and the old centaur's eyes lit up when spotting me. He wheeled his wheelchair around, which he used when disguising himself as Mr. Brunner and when playing pinochle since it was easier to sit at the table that way to play.

"Kaira, my dear, welcome home." Chiron said as I stepped onto the porch. "It has been ages."

"It's good to see you, Chiron." I said as I bowed my head respectfully to him. "And you as well, Mr. D."

I bowed my head to him as well, but Mr. D just snorted as he shuffled the cards he had in his hands.

"I thought all you older half-bloods moved away to live lives away from her." Mr. D said. "But it seems as if you all still have time to come back to bother me. If only some of you would die like the good old days, I'd have less of a headache."

I blinked not fazed by Mr. D's words since all of us have heard similar things from him before. Besides, that was a warmer greeting that I was expecting from him in the first place.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. D." I said. "I suppose I got a little homesick."

He just rolled his eyes in return, which I decided to ignore as I turned my eyes onto Chiron.

"I'm taking a vacation from my last mission." I said. "I tangled with a few Norse legends, and might have gotten a bit banged up here and there."

"Sounds interesting." Chiron said. "I had heard humor of the god Thor being here on earth not all too long ago. Lord Zeus had not been pleased with the changes in the weather in New Mexico."

I sighed though wasn't surprised. I had a feeling Zeus wouldn't be pleased with the lightning show Thor had put on.

"Those Norse gods sure pack a punch." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. "I didn't get to finish my fight with Thor though. My supervisor made me throw the fight before I could get serious. But then this thing called the Destroyer came to the party in the end, which really got me a bit banged up."

Chiron nodded his head, and by the look in his eyes, I could see he'd want more details about it at a later date. I know my missions are meant to be classified, but I know I could tell Chiron anything. He's the one who trained me after all, which got Fury's attention in the first place. Well, that and the fact I busted into the White House, but that's beside the point.

"We can talk later on the matter." Chiron said. "I'm sure you'll want to settle in. I will escort you to your cabin."

When he said that, old cabin eleven came to mind since that had been my home when I was here at camp. Though I had to remind myself a cabin had actually been built for Tyche's children. It'd be weird not sleeping in the always cramped cabin eleven's quarters, but I said nothing as Chiron's wheelchair opened up, so he could step out. He shook his long horse legs out before going down the porch steps. I went to follow after him, but paused to look back at Mr. D.

"It was good seeing you again, Mr. D." I said sincerely. "Maybe I can cause some trouble before I leave for old time's sake."

Mr. D looked up from his cards while narrowing his eyes at me, and while most people were afraid of those churning violet orbs, I wasn't. I never have been.

"You listen well, Kirsten Vortex." He said completely messing my name again. "If you cause me even one headache while you're visiting, I'll have you swimming with the dolphins before you can blink. Understand?"

"Sure thing, Mr. D." I said waving to him. "I'll keep that in mind."

Mr. D huffed obviously not buying my words, but he just returned to his cards as Chiron let out a chuckle. He then started leading me towards the cabins, which had us passing the volleyball court and the stables and the forges where a few campers, who recognized me, paused in what they were doing to call out welcome homes or to say they were glad to see me. I waved to all of them while feeling a bit better about being here. I had been dreading coming home, but things didn't feel so bad now. I felt at ease and happier than I've been in months. I also felt a swell of emotion as I stopped walking as my eyes became misty. Chiron stopped as well to look back at me.

"Kaira, is everything alright?" He asked looking concerned.

"Yeah," I said as I smiled. "I'm just so glad to be home."


	9. Author's Note

Hey, guys, I know it's been a while since I've posted anything. I apologize, which I'm sure you're tired of hearing, which I completely understand. Now, this isn't a chapter update, and I'm going to use a word you're probably tired of hearing...rewrite. Yes, I will be rewriting parts of this story because I do believe I have some of my timeline wrong with the story. Like, I believe that Iron Man 2, Hulk, and Thor were all kind of around the same time. But I believe Iron Man 2 started first then Hulk and Thor. So I'm going to try and fix that mistake. Also, I think Steve and Kaira kind of had too friendly of a first meeting since Kaira has a thing against humans who enhance themselves when they were born to be normal, which will be explained more in detail later. Any who, I hope to have a rewrite up for you soon. My old computer called it quits, and I'm having to use my little brother's while he doesn't have to use it since he's off from school for about a month. Which means once he starts school again I'll have to give it up.

As for my other stories, since my computer decided to be an ass, all my old stuff is gone. So any chapters that had been half way taken care of or in the process of being made are gone. And all my notes for future chapters and plots are gone too, so I'm starting from scratch. But hey, maybe by some miracle my computer will decide to be my friend again and give me back all my stuff and actually turn on!

Anyway, that's a basic overview of what's going on. I hope you're not all too upset, but I completely understand if you are.

I apologize ten times over, my dearies! I hope you can forgive me.


	10. STORY REWRITE UPDATE!

Queenie: Hello, my dears! I am back to let you all know that the rewrite for Kaira's story has been posted. It is now known as Royal Flush. After watching the newest Avengers movie, I was inspired to get back to Kaira's story as soon as possible. I even have side story ideas for Galen and the Norse demigod OC I have planned to add in later on that never made it in the first story. I hope you all like the first new chapter. Please let me know in a review if it isn't too much trouble.

Until we meet again! Buh-bye~


End file.
